La prophétie d'il y a fort fort longtemps!
by Cylenna
Summary: Une ancienne prophétie, des secrets, des désillusions, de l'amûûr et de l'amitié, tout est réuni pour être parfait   J'ajoute qu'il y a un personnage principal inventé dans cette fic!
1. Joyeux anniversaire

_Mardi 31 juillet :_

Dumbledore était perdu, le vieux directeur de Poudlard n'avait jamais ressenti une telle impuissance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait la décision entre les mains, que quoi qu'il décide, beaucoup de personnes seraient en danger. Avec résignation, il mit la feuille dans l'enveloppe et cacheta cette dernière. Lorsqu'il écrivit l'adresse sa main tremblait.

Ensuite, il fit venir le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle arriva, vêtue de son éternelle robe de chambre écossaise, elle trouva que le directeur de Poudlard paraissait plus vieux et plus fatigué que jamais.

-Albus, vous n'avez pas le choix et vous le savez, elle leva la voix, alors il faut que vous releviez la tête et que vous les aidiez et que vous les protégiez de mieux que vous pourrait. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire, termina t-elle dans un souffle.

-Je le sais Minerva mais, il fit une pause, je me demandais si il fallait leur dire ou les laisser se rendre compte par eux-mêmes du lien qu'il y a entre eux, ils finiront bien par comprendre.

-Oui, c'est peut être une bonne idée, l'impact n'en serait que plus fort, mais si ils ne se rendent pas compte, il faudra leur dire.

-Dans ce cas je le ferais en tant et en heure…Vous savez Minerva je crois que cette année va être la plus fatigante de toute, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

La professeur de Métamorphose fronça les sourcils puis répondit :

-C'est vrai mais peut être sera-t-elle la plus réjouissante aussi, nous avons toutes les cartes en main pour cela. Bonne nuit Albus.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le vieil homme décida d'aller lui aussi se reposer, il lui rester plein de choses à régler avant la rentrée des élèves le 1er septembre.

_Mercredi 1__er__Août :_

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

Alicia offrit un sourire éclatant à sa mère, elle était vraiment très heureuse, elle avait 16 ans, c'était une jeune fille à présent. Certes, elle n'était pas du genre à sortir comme la plupart des jeunes gens de son âge, son truc à elle, c'était les livres, elle les dévorait littéralement, ce qui lui avait régulièrement donné des surnoms tels que l'intello ou le rat de bibliothèque, mais elle s'en fichait. Cela n'avait aucune importance car elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien a voir avec ces gens là, le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'avait encore jamais trouvé personne avec qui elle avait quelque chose à voir. Mis à part ses parents bien sûr, d'ailleurs sa mère lui tendait un gros paquet rectangulaire, sachant déjà ce qu'il y avait dedans, elle prit ses parents dans ses bras :

-Merci, depuis le temps que je le voulais, dit-elle en souriant

-Mais tu ne l'as même pas ouvert comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est le livre avec lequel tu nous bassine depuis des mois, et que tout parents normalement constitués se devait de t'offrir, rigola son père. Alicia et sa mère éclatèrent de rire.

Tout à coup, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et vint se poser tranquillement sur le dossier de la chaise d'Alicia. Cette dernière la surprise passée remarqua que le hibou avait une lettre accrochée à sa patte, elle la détacha avec un regard envers ses parents mais fut surprise de voir que la lettre lui était adressée.

-Qui ça peut être ? demanda t-elle à ses parents.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas banal d'adresser son courrier par hibou, c'est peut être de la pub. Qu'en penses-tu chéri ?

-C'est ça ou un détraqué, déclara son père dans un sourire, ouvre la et tu verras bien ma puce.

Alicia s'exécuta et écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

_Cher Mlle Adams, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 15 août au plus tard. _

_Votre magie s'étant révélé plus tard que les autres élèves, le directeur Albus Dumbledore et moi-même, viendront chez le 5 août au soir afin d'effectuer un bilan de vos capacités et de décider dans quelle année vous serez intégrée. Veuillez donc vous procurez une baguette magique d'ici là._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Adams, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Directrice adjointe <em>

Tout se mélangea dans sa tête, « Poudlard » c'était un collège, une école, pour apprendre la magie d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle devait se procurer une « baguette magique » et pour finir le directeur et la directrice adjointe de cette école devait venir chez elle dans quatre jours afin de faire un bilan de ses capacités magiques qu'elle n'avait jamais eues. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Sa mère s'approcha :

-Ma chérie, que se passe t-il ?

Pour toute réponse sa fille lui tendit le parchemin, après l'avoir parcourut des yeux et fait le lien avec la liste de fournitures qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'enveloppe, elle tendit la seconde lettre à son mari et se tourna vers sa fille.

-Tu y crois à cette histoire ? Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

-Je ne sais pas maman, cela pourrait peut être expliquer des choses comme…, sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot.

-…comme le fait que tu n'arrives pas à te mélanger aux autres, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, ce que je te propose c'est d'aller voir si ce Chemin de Traverse existe vraiment et puis on avisera après.


	2. Le chemin de Traverse

_Jeudi 2 août :_

Charing Cross Road à Londres, selon le courrier reçu par Alicia, le Chaudron Baveur, auberge qui permet d'accéder au monde magique, devrait se trouver ici. Or, dans le champ de vision d'Alicia, il n'y avait qu'une petite bicoque miteuse et qui paraissait même abandonnée. Elle commença à tourner les talons lorsque sa mère la pris par le bras

-Que fais-tu ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux t'en aller ? Questionna t-elle.

Alicia la regarda avec des yeux ronds : « Maman, tu crois vraiment que l'entrée d'un monde magique doit se situer dans une auberge mangée par les mites »

-Ma petite chérie je te croyais plus maligne que ça tout de même, depuis quand sais tu qu'il existe peut-être un monde magique ?

-bah…hier, bégaya Alicia.

-Tu ne crois pas que si il existe il ne doit pas être adapté a tout le monde, tu imagines si tout le monde pouvait avoir accès à la magie ce que cela donnerait, tu ne crois pas que cela doit rester secret ?

-Bah…si, répondit-elle, piteuse.

Alicia était éberluée, la logique de sa mère était implacable, elle la suivit donc à l'intérieure de l'auberge, où un bonhomme chauve avec un sourire édenté devait faire office de barman. Il s'approcha d'elles et leur tendit une main franche en leur disant :

-Bonjour madame et mademoiselle, et bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur, je suis Tom le propriétaire, d'après vos petites mines je crois que c'est la première fois que vous venez ici et que vous allez accéder au Chemin de Traverse, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je vais venir avec vous pour vous montrer l'accès, suivez-moi !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Alicia et sa mère suivirent le sympathique Tom. Il les emmena dans une sorte d'arrière cour où il n'y avait que des poubelles et un mur de brique. Tom leur fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

-C'est très simple, il vous suffit de tapoter cette brique avec votre baguette puis trois au dessus et deux à côté.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alicia et sa mère virent les briques s'écartaient pour former un passage donnant sur une rue bondée, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

-C'est merveilleux, dit-elle avec un sourire pour Tom.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, rigola le bonhomme, vous devriez aller à Gringotts avant de faire vos achats pour changer votre argent moldus en argent sorcier.

Sur ce il s'éclipsa, laissant Alicia et sa mère analyser sa dernière phrase

-Tu a compris quelque chose toi ?

-Rien du tout, mais allons à cet endroit, Gringotts et puis on verra une fois sur place, répondit sa mère avec philosophie. On demandera notre chemin ajouta t-elle en voyant que sa fille aller répliquer qu'elles ne savaient pas où était cet endroit.

Alicia et sa mère s'engagèrent donc dans le Chemin de Traverse, en longeant la rue elles virent un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, un autre regard surpris fut échanger entre les deux femmes, mais elles balayèrent le sujet, elles verraient cela plus tard. Un peu plus loin, elles passèrent devant une librairie portant le nom de Fleury&Bott, la mère d'Alicia fut obligée de la traîner pour qu'elle se détache de la vitrine. Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment de marbre blanc, avec écrit « Gringotts : Banque des sorciers » dessus.

-Je crois que nous y sommes, dit Madame Adams ce qui lui valut un regard moqueur de la part de sa fille, oui je sais c'est écrit dessus, continua t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours maman, ricana sa fille, bon et si on y allait ?

-ça t'empêchera d'être méchante avec ta mère, répondit-elle en l'entraînant.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et furent surprise de se retrouver face à face avec des petites créatures au teint sombre et des doigts crochus. L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elles, il avait un crâne chauve, un nez et des oreilles pointues, il portait également des petites lunettes.

-Bonjour, je suis Gripsec, je suis un gobelin et vous vous êtes des moldus enfin sauf vous mademoiselle vous êtes sorcière n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il de but en blanc.

Alicia ne pu qu'acquiescer, comprenant que moldus voulait dire : personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais dans la bouche du gobelin cela lui paraissait comme une insulte alors que cela ne l'avait pas choquée dans la bouche de Tom. Elle laissa cette pensée dans un coin de son cerveau et se tourna vers le gobelin.

-J'aimerais de l'argent pour pouvoir m'acheter mes fournitures scolaires pour aller a Poudlard ainsi qu'une baguette magique, annonça t-elle.

-Bien, il faut que nous échangions votre argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier. Madame donnez-moi le numéro de compte de votre fille s'il vous plaît ?

Une fois que Mme Adams eut donné le numéro, Gripsec fit de drôle de mouvements avec ce qui semblait être une baguette magique et fit apparaître une petite clef, il la tendit à Alicia.

-Ceci est la clef de votre coffre à Gringotts, il porte le numéro 572, retenez le bien. Suivez-moi, nous allons y aller.

La mère et la fille suivirent le gobelin dans les profondeurs de la banque à bord de petits wagonnets, puis elles arrivèrent devant le coffre 572. Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, elles furent étonnées de la quantité d'argent qu'il contenait.

-Bien, celles en or sont des Gallions. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. Donc, 1 Gallion est égal à 17 Mornilles et à 493 Noises. (Merci JKR, phrase dite par Hagrid dans « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers »)

Mme Adams nota cette dernière parole sur un papier qu'elle donna à sa fille, histoire de ne pas se compliquer la vie. Puis elles prirent une grosse poignée de pièce qu'elles mirent dans une petite bourse que Gripsec leur donna.

-Bien nous pouvons remonter, dit Gripsec en refermant la porte.

En sortant de la banque, la mère et la fille avaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elles décidèrent de trouver le magasin de baguette magique dans un premier temps. Elles demandèrent à quelques personnes et se retrouvèrent devant une petite boutique à la devanture fatiguée. Elles entrèrent et un vieux monsieur s'approcha d'elle.

-Mlle Adams je présume ? Je suis Mr Ollivander, fabriquant de baguettes et propriétaire de ce magasin, dit-il avec un vague sourire de bienvenue.

-Euh…oui, mais comment…commença t-elle.

-Tout le monde doit avoir sa baguette magique et aujourd'hui vous êtes la seule qui doit venir en acheter une, mis à part si quelqu'un a un accident avec sa baguette bien sûr, débita t-il. Maintenant, venez ici, nous allons voir ce qu'il vous faut, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non pas l'inverse. Bien, essayons celle-ci, dit-il en lui tendant une baguette.

Alicia se sentit parfaitement ridicule avec ce bout de bois entre les mains, elle regarda Mr Ollivander avec une vague mine désolée.

-Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas votre faute, souvenez-vous que ce n'est pas a vous de choisir. Essayons ceci, continua t-il en lui tendant une autre baguette, non ça ne marche pas non plus…

Après une bonne heure et plus d'une cinquantaine de baguettes essayée, Mr Ollivander se gratta la tête et dit en grommelant :

-C'est très étrange, je me demande si… bon essayons celle-ci vous voulez bien, dit-il en lui tendant une baguette, bois de saule, 25.6 cm, souple et rapide, excellente pour les enchantements.

A sa grande surprise, Alicia ressentit une douce chaleur lorsqu'elle prit la baguette entre ses doigts, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait attendu cela toute sa vie. Elle regarda le vieux monsieur avec un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

-Merci, monsieur, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment incroyable.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi mademoiselle, allez filez vite faire vos emplettes, au revoir.

La jeune fille donna les 7 Gallions, au fabriquant et sortie avec sa mère qui avait l'air très fière. Elles passèrent acheter le reste des fournitures en passant près d'une heure dans la librairie où Alicia acheta plusieurs livres en plus de ses livres de cours. Il y en a un qui lui donna particulièrement envie de le dévorer, il s'intitulait « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Elle fut aussi très attirée par le Quidditch qui était un sport sorcier, et qui paraissait très populaire. Elle avait acheté un livre dessus également et avait hâte de la commencer. Après un rapide compte-rendu à Tom, les deux femmes rentrèrent chez elles, la bourse bien moins pleine mais un sourire ravi sur le visage.


	3. Le bilan de compétence

_Dimanche 5 août : _

Alicia n'avait jamais été aussi tendue, il était 19h15 et elle regardait l'horloge du salon toute les cinq minutes. Alicia avait toujours eue de bonnes notes, elle était douée pour les études et en plus elle aimait cela, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. C'était différent parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses compétences en matière de magie. Pourtant, elle avait lu beaucoup de livres dont « Magie et théorie magique de base » et « La Magie pour les nuls », cependant sans pratique, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle valait.

Elle était dans ses réflexions face à la grande cheminée de ses parents lorsqu'elle vit que les flammes devenaient verte émeraude et quelques secondes plus tard un vieux monsieur en robe bleue nuit, des lunettes en demi lune posées sur un nez aquilin avec la plus grande barbe qu'Alicia est vue sortait du foyer. Il fut suivi de près par une femme d'âge mûr apparemment sévère portant un chignon serré et des petites lunettes carrées. Le vieil homme s'avança :

-Alicia je présume, enchanté je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, et voici la directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall qui est aussi professeur de métamorphose, il fit une pause et son regard se porta derrière Alicia, Monsieur et Madame Adams, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Les parents d'Alicia serrèrent poliment la main du directeur visiblement impressionnés et quelque peu amusés, ils furent seulement impressionnés par la professeur de Métamorphose.

-Bien, je ne pense pas qu'il faille plus longtemps tourner autour de l'hippogriffe, il est temps de s'incliner devant, dit-il avec un regard amusés vers les Adams qui étaient visiblement perplexe, ne vous en faite pas je voulais seulement dire que nous allions commencer.

-Veuillez vous avancer avec votre baguette Miss, demanda McGonagall avec un sourire ce qui surprit Alicia.

Elle s'avança non sans crainte, la professeur de métamorphose lui demanda si elle avait essayé d'apprendre des sorts, elle répondit par l'affirmative mais se sentait tellement tendue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche.

-Essayez donc, ne vous en fait pas, nous sommes entre nous, encouragea le directeur.

-Très bien, Alicia déglutit, je vais essayé de lancer un Wingardium Leviosa, c'est ce qui m'a paru le plus simple. Après un regard d'excuse, elle fit le mouvement de baguette adéquat et prononça la formule. Instantanément, elle se sentit libérée de toute anxiété, le sortilège réussi avec succès au plus grand bonheur de son exécutrice.

-C'était parfait Miss, continuez à nous montrer ce que vous avait appris.

Encouragée par le regard de ses parents et professeurs ainsi que par sa réussite, Alicia entreprit d'effectuer tout les sortilèges qu'elle avait étudiés, les sortilèges d'allégresse, d'attraction et d'expulsion ainsi que aguamenti, tous réussis avec succès.

-Bien je crois que nous avons fait le tour des sortilèges, voyons maintenant la métamorphose, déclara le professeur Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai qu'un exercice à demander à Miss Adams pour me faire une idée de son niveau, elle fit apparaître un iguane, avez vous étudié le sortilège de disparition?

-Oui professeur, mais c'est au programme des sixièmes années...commença Alicia

-Et je vous demande d'essayer de faire disparaître cet iguane, s'il vous plaît, termina McGonagall sur ton sans réplique.

Alicia se concentra pendant un moment essayant de se concentrer au maximum sur l'iguane qui lui faisait face, puis elle lança le sort, qui fit disparaître totalement l'iguane.

-Très bien, mon idée est faite, conclus la professeur dans un sourire.

-Parfait, nous avons un dernier petit test à vous faire passer, sur la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, je vous demanderais de tenter d'effectuer trois sorts, un Expelliarmus, un Protego et un Patronus, je suppose que vous les avez tous étudiés non? Bien, maintenant essayez de me désarmer.

Un peu gênée mais résolue à monter de quoi elle était capable, Alicia s'exécuta, le sortilège fut si puissant que la baguette manqua de briser la fenêtre quand elle rentra en contact avec celle-ci.

Alicia bredouilla des excuses et alla rechercher la baguette du directeur.

-Ce n'est rien jeune fille voyons, bon pour le Protego, nous n'allons pas essayé, je crois qu'il est inutile de faire exploser la maison, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, mais je voudrais tout de même que tentiez un patronus.

La jeune fille se concentra sur un souvenir heureux comme elle l'avait lu, mais elle n'y arriva pas, elle eu beau recommencer mais rien n'y fait, elle ne réussit qu'à dégager un mince filet de lumière argentée. Déçue, elle se tourna vers les deux directeurs.

-Je n'y arrive pas, cela veut dire que je ne suis pas prise? Demanda t-elle à nouveau tendue

-Vous rigolez, ce serait une aberration de ne pas vous accueillir dans notre école, vous avez un grand potentiel Miss, et vous intègrerait la septième année à mon sens c'est la plus appropriée, le vieil homme se tourna vers sa consœur pour chercher son approbation, elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Bien, rendez vous à Poudlard le 1er septembre afin de voir dans quel maison vous serez envoyée, Miss. Madame, Monsieur, je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

Il serra la main des parents suivi par le professeur McGonagall, puis ils partirent l'un après l'autre comme ils étaient venus par la cheminée, le directeur adressa un clin d'œil à Alicia avant de disparaître.

-Ma puce, c'est super, tu te rend compte, tu les as bluffés, s'extasia la mère d'Alicia à peine furent-ils partis, et puis la septième année directement c'est bien non?

-En même temps c'est normal, c'est la digne fille de son père, douée partout et je suis sûr que tu seras aussi brillante au kouiditch, ajouta son père.

-Mais oui papa, dit-elle à son père en rigolant avant de partir se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, la jeune fille se repassa le film de la soirée dans sa tête, elle se sentait renaître. Aujourd'hui, elle avait utilisé la magie pour la première fois de sa vie, et elle n'avait jamais autant aimé faire quelque chose que ça. Elle avait hâte d'être à Poudlard et pouvoir encore apprendre à lancer des sorts. Elle s'endormit en sentant que le mois d'août allait être long, très long.


	4. Le Poudlard Express

_Lundi 1er Septembre : _

Cette fois Alicia était vraiment perdue, elle avait pourtant essayé de ne plus s'étonner du monde sorcier mais là, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait reçu quelques jours auparavant sa lettre de confirmation de sa rentrée en septième année à Poudlard, elle devait prendre le poudlard express à 11h sur la voie 93/4, elle avait failli s'étouffer dans son jus d' orange quand elle avait lu ça. Sa mère comme d'habitude lui avait dit gentiment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas la seule élève à prendre le train. Les arguments de sa mère l'avait rassurée sur le moment, mais maintenant elles étaient toutes les deux entre les voies 9 et 10 et il n'y avait aucun jeune aux alentours. Alicia en avait vu quelques uns mais elle les avait tous perdus de vue.

-Dépêchez vous voyons, vous allez encore être en retard, surtout que Ron et Hermione ont rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall dans le wagon des préfets

Alicia tiqua sur le nom de McGonagall, elle se retourna pour remarquer à dix mètres d'elle une tribu de têtes rousses avec, en plus, un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs de jais qui partaient dans tout les sens et une jolie jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés. Elle regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe encourageant pour aller à la rencontre des jeunes gens. Elle s'approcha et demanda timidement :

-Excuser-moi, je suis désolée mais vous avez l'air de connaître le professeur McGonagall?

La dame rousse lui répondit :

-Oui, tout à fait, tu as l'air perdue, c'est la première fois que tu viens à Poudlard?

-Oui, je suis nouvelle, je rentre en septième année

-Ah oui, directement, c'est bizarre, mais bref, je suis Molly Weasley et voici Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui rentrent eux aussi en septième année, Ginny a passé une classe car elle est vraiment douée en magie, s'extasia la maman, pas vrai Ginny chérie?

-Maman je t'en prie, arrête de le dire à tout le monde, répondit Ginny visiblement agacée et elle se précipita sur la barrière entre les voies neuf et dix.

-Attention!, s'écria Alicia mais la tornade rousse disparue dans le béton, Alicia resta bouche bée un moment puis sourit aux autres qui rigolaient à côté d'elle.

-Alors, c'est sacrément bien pensé, s'exclama sa mère.

-Comment vous vous ressemblez toutes les deux c'est incroyable, intervint le dénommé Ron tout en rougissant comme une tomate dès que les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on leur disait, avec leur longue chevelure blonde, leur nez pincé et leur yeux, il est vrai que la mère et la fille se ressemblait de manière troublante, si sa mère n'avait pas quelques rides, on aurait pu les prendre pour des sœurs.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles ma chérie, je pense que je te laisse en bonne compagnie, elle enlaça sa fille.

-Je t'écrirais maman, maintenant vous avez l'habitude des hiboux, rigola Alicia, mais elle avait un petit pincement au cœur, sa mère l'avait accompagnée durant toute la durée de sa découverte de sa magie, mais à partir de là, elle devait faire cavalier seule. Je t'aime maman, termina t-elle dans un souffle

-Je te prêterais Hedwige si tu veux, c'est ma chouette, proposa Harry

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et s'approcha d'Hermione qui lui paraissait vraiment gentille

-ça ne fait pas mal hein?

-Mais non, vas-y, tout va bien se passer, je suis juste derrière, l'encouragea t-elle

Après un derrière signe à sa mère, Alicia pris une grande aspiration et s'élança vers le pilier en béton, elle ferma les yeux prête à l'impact, mais les rouvris pour voir devant elle une magnifique locomotive rouge, elle fit un grand sourire et attendis les Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione.

Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, Molly, toujours hystérique les pressa pour qu'ils s'installe dans le train. Une fois tout les bagages rangés dans un compartiment, ils redescendirent sur le quai pour saluer Madame Weasley qui dit à Alicia:

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, les autres sont là pour t'aider et puis si tuas un problème tu peut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, il sera toujours prêt à t'aider.

Alicia fut très touchée par l'attention de Madame Weasley et la remercia vivement, puis elle remonta dans le train pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Quand elle arriva dans le compartiment, elle retrouva Ginny qui avait rejoint les autres, elle s'assit et ne sachant que dire se contenta de regarder les autres qui discutaient, elle se douta que Ginny et Ron était frère et sœur, il n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler, puis elle remarqua la cicatrice de Harry et ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-Tu es Harry Potter?

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas posé cette question, rigola t-il en regardant les autres, mais oui c'est bien moi.

-J'ai lu beaucoup de chose à ton sujet, tu as battu Lord Voldemort-Ron fit une grimace ce qui lui attira un regard agacé d'Hermione qui fit signe à Alicia de ne pas faire attention- mais il est revenu il y a 2 ans, je suppose que tu essayes de le détruire de nouveau.

-Techniquement, coupa Hermione, cela fait 3 ans qu'il est revenu mais le ministère étant tellement borné, officiellement, cela fait 2 ans, mais comment sais-tu tout cela, toi qui débarque dans le milieu magique?

-je l'ai lu dans un livre que j'ai acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse

-C'est vrai, lequel?

- « Les Grands évènements magiques des dix dernières années » d'Herbert Nouvoté, je l'ai ici, dit-elle en se levant pour prendre l'ouvrage dans sa valise.

-Je peux te l'emprunter? il à l'air très intéressant,demanda Hermione

-Hermione, tu ne va pas commencer à l'embêter avec les bouquins, coupa Ron.

-Ronald Weasley, quand tu essayeras d'étendre ta culture à autre chose que ton estomac, tu pourra me parler de livre, vu? Répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Ron piqua un nouveau fard et Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, Hermione se joignis à eux avec un petit sourire satisfait. Alicia ne savait pas comment réagir, visiblement, ces quatre là étaient très proches et elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse, elle allait les laisser quand Ginny lui demanda:

-Tu sais dans quelle maison tu va être? J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor comme ça tu seras avec nous.

Les trois autres approuvèrent vivement, Alicia se sentit tout de suite mieux et décida de rester en si bonne compagnie.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et Alicia assura à Ron qu'elle était tout aussi avide de lecture qu'Hermione, ce à quoi il répondit en grommelant qu'il avait assez d'une seule Hermione comme amie, ce qui déclencha une fois de plus un fou rire général. Ils venaient d'acheter au moins 3kg de friandises quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme assez petit et joufflu accompagné d'une jeune fille avec un air absent et de long cheveux blonds, ils se tenaient par la main.

-Bonjour vous tous, je vois que la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle est déjà acceptée dans le groupe, il s'avança pour lui serrer la main, enchanté je suis Neville Londubat, et voici Luna Lovegood, nous sommes des amis de ces énergumènes ici présents.

-Enchantée moi c'est Alicia Adams, répondit-elle en souriant. Elle apprécia tout de suite, Neville et Luna, qui apparemment était un tout nouveau couple , ce qui leur amena les railleries des garçons et les compliments des filles.

-C'est pas trop tôt quand même! s'exclama Ron.

-Ron tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu n'as jamais eu de copine, lui répondit Luna d'un air absent.

Une fois de plus Ron bougonna que c'était son jour aujourd'hui ce qui lui valu le surnom de Caliméro par sa sœur, surnom qu'elle avait l'air de souvent utiliser puisque les autres éclatèrent de rire et que Ron se renfrogna encore plus.

Une nouvelle fois la,porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme blond entouré de deux garçons qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à deux gorilles.

-Alors c'est elle la nouvelle Sang-de-Bourbe, plutôt pas mal, dommage que ton sang soit impur, grinça le blond en guise de bonjour.

Harry, Ron et Neville se levèrent brutalement visiblement près à en découdre, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et se planta devant le blond en lui disant:

-Écoute-moi bien Malefoy, si tu crois que maintenant que tu es le toutou de Voldemort, nous allons subir tes railleries sans rien tu te met le doigt dans l'œil, vu?

-Tu ne sais rien Granger, alors ferme-la, dit-il en serrant la mâchoire.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça? Figure toi que j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu as atteints le prestige de la place de toutou attitré du Maître, félicitation pour ta promotion Drago, tu passes de sous-merde à toutou! Ironisa t-elle, ce qui déclencha les rires des amis d'Hermione.

Alicia elle ne savait que dire ou que faire, ce garçon terriblement sexy avait aussi terriblement dangereux et elle trouvait Hermione très courageuse de lui tenir tête ainsi même si les garçons étaient sur leur garde et se tenaient près à intervenir d'une façon plus virile si nécessaire. Mais Drago, vexé lança un dernier regard meurtrier aux occupants du wagon et sortit suivit de ses deux acolytes qui n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche.

-Drago Malefoy, Mangemort de son état et inconditionnel chieur, déclara Ginny, il ne fais que nous pourrir la vie depuis des années, si tu le peux, évite-le comme la peste!

Alicia hocha la tête mais ne pu s'empêcher de dire:

-Il est quand même carrément sexy

Ron failli s'étouffer avec le bonbon qu'il avait dans la bouche, mais il se sentit encore plus mal quand Hermione déclara

-C'est vrai mais c'est un abruti, en plus c'est un dragueur invétéré toutes les filles de sixième et septième année sauf celle de Gryffondor, et encore je suis sûre qu'il y en a, sont passées dans son lit.

Ginny approuva et se retourna vers Ron, qui les regardait incrédule, en lui disant :

-Tu sais, nous les femmes nous savons faire la part des choses, regarde Malefoy est un abruti beau gosse et toi tu es un petit troll adorable.

Ron ne lui adressa plus la parole du trajet malgré ses excuses répétées.


	5. Arrivée à Poudlard

-Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on mette les robes de sorcier, nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard, déclara Hermione en fermant son livre. Ron, tu n'as pas oubliés que McGo veut que nous évitions les bousculades à la sortie.

Ils sortirent ensemble du compartiment en laissant leurs bagages aux autres, ceux-ci ne se pressèrent pas et émergèrent sur le quai quelques minutes plus tard. Alicia suivit les autres et ils arrivèrent devant des calèches tirées par des créatures ailées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-elle aux autres.

-Des sombrals, tu les vois? Lui demanda Harry, elle acquiesça, tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir?demanda t-il

-Non

-C'est sûr que si, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu ne pourrais pas le voir, répondit-il, peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas tout simplement.

-Oui, sans doute, qui as tu vu mourir toi? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Mon parrain et mes parents, mais eux je ne m'en souviens pas, enfin pas vraiment, il baissa la tête et un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage

-Harry, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver des mauvais souvenirs, c'était juste par curiosité, s'excusa Alicia mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu es notre amie maintenant, il faut que tu saches tout ce qui a pu nous arriver à chacun d'entre nous, il lui fit un sourire, même les choses désagréables.

Alicia ne pu répondre car Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et ils durent se dépêcher de rejoindre le château pour ne pas être en retard. Pendant le trajet, Alicia pensa qu'elle avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance de rencontrer des amis pareils, elles les trouvaient tous attachant et ils lui faisaient vraiment confiance, elle avait discuter avec Ginny qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait été possédée par Voldemort, avec Neville qui lui avait raconter l'histoire de ses parents. Tout ce que ces jeunes gens avaient accomplis été incroyable, avec une mention spéciale pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, et Alicia ne s'attendait pas à arriver dans un monde où se déroulait une guerre monstrueuse qui décimait les familles de ses amis. Elle se jura de les accompagner dans leur bataille, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrai les aider mais elle savait que ces personnes là étaient des personnes bien et que pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle avait trouvé des amis alors elle les épaulerait du mieux qu'elle pourrait.

A peine eurent-ils posé le pied à terre que le professeur McGonagall fondit sur Alicia et lui ordonna de venir avec elle pour qu'elle soit répartie dans une des maisons pendant la Cérémonie de Répartition. Elle suivit le professeur en faisant un petit signe de la main à ses amis.

Luna embrassa Neville et partit rejoindre ses amis à la table des Serdaigles , les Gryffondor, quand à eux s'installèrent à leur table où la discussion s'engagea à propose de leur nouvelle amie:

-Je la trouve super cool, s'exclama Ginny, en plus je ne vais pas être la seule à la ramasse cette année, ça c'est encore plus cool.

-Tu ne seras pas à la ramasse Ginny, ne dis pas de sottises, et elle non plus j'en suis certaine, Dumbledore et McGo ne l'aurait jamais intégrée en septième année sinon, déclara solennellement Hermione, en tout cas moi je la trouve vraiment sympa, à mon sens c'est une personne de confiance.

-Moi, elle me fait pensé à toi Harry, ajouta Ron distraitement.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi?, demanda ce dernier en pensant qu'il n'y avait que Ron pour faire ce genre de réflexion

-Bah au début toi aussi tu étais un peu perdu et tu ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier, et puis je sais pas je trouve que vous avez la même attitude

-Tu sais Ron, il y a plein de gens qui leur ressemblent dans ce cas, avança Neville, au début tout ceux qui ne viennent pas du monde magique sont un peu perdus.

-Roooh, laissez tomber, je disais ça comme ça, mais sinon moi aussi je l'aime bien, enfin si mon avis est pertinent bien sûr, répliqua t-il

-Sa va Caliméro, tu as fini de te plaindre, le taquina Ginny en lui lançant une boulette de mie de pain.

-Toi, tu arrête, ça suffit, je te jure que...

-Taisez-vous ça commence! Coupa sèchement Hermione.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall venez de poser le tabouret avec le Choixpeau sur l'estrade, après la traditionnelle chanson, elle annonça :

-Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous vous avancerez et vous porterez le Choixpeau afin qu'il détermine à quelle maison vous appartiendrez. C'est compris? Bien, Adams Alicia.

Alicia s'avança, la peur au ventre, si elle était avec ses amis, elle serait vraiment heureuse mais ce n'étais pas si grave si elle allait dans une autre maison sauf à Serpentard, là non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle s'avança donc, elle s'assit et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, une voix lui dit alors:

-Hum, je vois de grandes capacités, un don magique exceptionnel Serpentard pourrait... il s'interrompit, que dit tu?

-je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard

-Tiens c'est étrange, une seule autre personne m'a demandé ça, et j'ai accédé à sa requête alors tu iras à...GRYFFONDOR!

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui lui offraient déjà une incroyable ovation, qui écrasait littéralement les hués des Serpents.

-C'est incroyable, il a eu l'idée de m'envoyer à Serpentard mais je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas, alors il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une seule autre personne qui lui avait demandé ça.

-Et tu l'a en face de toi, dit Hermione en échangeant un regard complice avec Harry.

-C'est toi Hermione? Demanda t-elle

-Non c'est Harry, dit-elle en souriant, c'est marrant non?

-Oui, dirent les deux en se souriant.

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur Dumbledore qui demandait le silence, il prit la parole faisant taire les derniers chuchotements de l'assemblée:

-Mes chers enfants, je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier de faire une nouvelle fois confiance en notre école et vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je souhaite également accueillir Alicia Adams qui, pour les quelques distraits qui ne le saurait pas, nous rejoint afin de faire sa septième année ici, accueillons également notre professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui pour les plus anciens n'est pas inconnus, il s'agit du professeur Lupin...

-Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer, dit Harry

Hermione balaya sa remarque d'un « trop occupés à discuter » à peine audible.

-...je voudrais aussi vous faire savoir que cette année, ce n'est pas le professeur Hagrid qui prendra en charge le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, de plus le professeur Gobeblanche étant partie à la retraite, nous accueillons donc un tout nouveau professeur, je vous demande de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux, il s'agit de Charlie Weasley, il termina sa tirade par un grand geste vers les portes de la Grande Salle et se mit à applaudir, bientôt rejoint par les autres professeurs et l'ensemble des élèves sauf pour...

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit?

Ron et Ginny étaient visiblement blessé du silence de leur grand frère, ils regardaient les autres qui ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter.

-Il à peut-être voulu vous faire une surprise, tenta Alicia.

-Oui, c'est sûrement ça, lança Hermione avec enthousiasme, pas vrai Harry?

-Oui, sûrement...

Charlie, quand à lui, semblait ravi de ce qui lui arrivait, il arborait un grand sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit le regard de son frère et sa sœur. Ginny était au bord des larmes

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit, je suis pourtant la plus proche de lui, dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Écoute Ginny,la consola Alicia, vous m'avez l'air très proche, tu ne crois pas que si il ne t'a rien dit c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison?

Ginny sembla revigorée par ces paroles, elle regarda Alicia avec un grand sourire sur le visage et lui assura qu'elle avait sûrement raison et qu'elle irai voir Charlie dès demain.


	6. Premier Jour

_Vendredi 2 septembre :_

En cette première journée, Alicia se réveilla aux aurores, elle ne fit aucun bruit en sortant de son dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvati, Hermione étant dans son appartement des préfets en chefs avec Ron. Elle descendit dans la grande salle pensant n'y trouver personne, elle fut très surprise d'y voir Hermione seule à table et visiblement morose. Elle s'approche doucement :

-Hermione, ça va? Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Non, McGo est venue hier dans notre appartement, et elle nous a dit que Dumbledore avait changé d'avis et que Malefoy serait préfet finalement et donc je vais devoir partager mes appartements avec lui, tu te rend compte que je vais devoir partager un appart avec Malefoy toute l'année, dit-elle avec force.

-Mais...et Ron?

-Il est plutôt content de ne plus être préfet, avec le quidditch et les cours, c'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup, commença t-elle, mais par contre de me voir passer l'année 24h/24 avec Malefoy ne l'enchante pas vraiment, et Harry et Ginny non plus d'ailleurs...

-...et moi non plus d'ailleurs, continua Alicia.

-...et moi non plus, termina Hermione dépitée.

Les autres arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tous essayèrent de redonner le sourire à Hermione mais seul Ron y parvint car il faillit s'étouffer dans son bol de céréales quand il vit que les Gryffondors avaient double cours de Métamorphose suivit d'un autre de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal juste après pour ce lundi matin.

-et c'est pas fini, cet aprem, c'est double cours de potion et soins aux créatures magiques pour finir, se lamenta t-il.

-D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas avoir McGo sur le dos dès le début d'année.

Tout le petit groupe se leva et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours de l'année quand ils croisèrent Malefoy qui s'adressa à Hermione :

-Alors ma petite Granger, tu es heureuse, tu as de la chance d'être privilégiée, dit-il d'une voix forte, finalement, les excellentes notes de Miss-je-sais-tout lui auront au moins permis de passer toute une année avec moi.

Puis, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. La réaction ,de la Gryffondor ne se fit pas attendre, elle releva la tête et envoya une gifle monumentale au blond. Puis, elle s'enfuit en courant, craignant sans doute des représailles, les autres se lancèrent à sa suite, les cris de Malefoy résonnant derrière eux.

Ils retrouvèrent leur amie devant la salle de métamorphose, elle était visiblement hors d'elle :

-Non, mais vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit, que ce privilège pouvait m'amener jusqu'à son lit si je le souhaitais!

-Oh, Hermione, je t'en prie, la coupe sévèrement Ginny, tu ne vas tout de même pas apporter d'importance aux provocations de Malefoy, ce n'est pas la première fois pour toi!

-Et puis tu as une telle façon de la remettre à sa place, dit Ron un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, déclara la préfète avec agacement, ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable c'est tout.

Le débat continua entre les deux Weasley et la jeune fille. Alicia qui connaissait encore mal ce Malefoy et son caractère, se mit un peu à l'écart. Elle s'assit devant la salle et essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait révisé dans ses manuels la veille au soir avec Ginny, les deux jeunes filles ne voulant pas avoir l'air ignorantes pour leur premier jour en septième année. Harry vint s'asseoir près d'elle, mi-amusé mi-blasé, de la discussion de ses amis:

-C'est toujours ainsi que ça se passe, Hermione s'énerve contre Malefoy, Ginny se moque car elle y fait attention et Ron est heureux de voir Malefoy se faire ridiculiser par une fille, et qui plus est, Hermione, termina t-il dans un sourire. Qu'en dit-tu?

-Je crois avoir assez bien saisi vos caractères, répondit t-elle en riant. Il est clair qu'Hermione est adorable, mais il ne faut pas l'asticoter, cependant, elle est beaucoup plus patiente que Ginny, qui elle est franche très impulsive. Elle sont tellement, différentes et semblables à la fois c'est incroyable. Elle aurait pu être sœur.

-C'est tout a fait exact, mais tu t'apercevras avec le temps que quelques fois, les rôles s'échangent entre elles, Hermione peut très bien devenir une redoutable femme fatale qui profite de la vie et Ginny être un personne parfaitement mature et responsable. C'est ce qui font leur charme à toutes les deux, et tu peut me croire, elles sont vraiment des personnes fiables. Et que penses-tu de Ron et moi?

-Eh bien...

A cet instant, le professeur McGonagall arriva, elle fit signe à sa classe d'entrer sans bruit. Promettant à Harry de lui répondre plus tard, Alicia alla s'asseoir avec Hermione et Ginny à une table de trois. Les garçons s'installèrent derrière eux avec Neville. Très stressées mais ne laissant rien paraître, Alicia, Ginny et même Hermione, qui était pourtant la meilleure élève de la classe, écoutaient attentivement le Professeur McGonagall qui leur présentait le programme de l'année.

-Sachez enfin que lors de vos ASPIC, votre examinateur vous demandera de savoir vous transformer en animagus, tout les élèves un peu endormis se redressèrent vivement, c'est une particularité que le professeur Dumbledore a voulu mettre en place,avec l'accord du ministère, afin de vous offrir des protections supplémentaires contre les forces du mal. La cloche retentit à cette instant et les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle de classe. Le professeur McGonagall leur dit par dessus le brouhaha de réfléchir à un animal dans lequel il voulait se transformer pour le prochain cours.

Dans les couloirs en allant à leur cours de DCFM, les Gryffondors étaient surexcites, enfin surtout les garçons, Seamus, Dean, Ron et Harry, commençaient déjà à débattre sur l'animal qu'ils allaient choisir. Les filles quant à elles, se demandaient pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé d'ajouter au programme de métamorphose, c'était, selon Hermione, une pratique magique bien trop compliquée pour des élèves de 7ème année qui n'avaient pas eu leur diplôme attestant de leur capacités à pratiquer la magie.

-Hermione n'exagère pas tout de même, lui dit doucement Ginny, c'est une bonne chose pour nous tu ne crois pas, cela pourra nous servir si nous combattons Tu-sais-qui avec Harry.

-Oui Ginny, lui répondit-elle à voix basse, mais c'est extrêmement compliqué et je ne sais pas si nous allons en être capable.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Ginny entra dans la salle de classe ou Lupin adressa un grand sourire au groupe, puis il prit un visage impassible et s'adressa à la classe, sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentards qui partageaient les cours avec les Gryffons :

-Avant de commencer mon court, je voulais mettre les choses au point avec vous, il y a quelques années, vous vous souvenez tous que j'ai quitté l'école et l'enseignement suite à l'annonce de mon état de loup-garou. Sachez que si je suis ici, c'est que le professeur Dumbledore l'a voulu, car avant d'être un loup-garou, je suis avant tout un sorcier, et je suis même un bon sorcier du point de vue de votre directeur, qui a souhaité m'avoir comme professeur pour que je vous apprennent a vous défendre et a vous protéger les uns les autres. Ceci étant dit, mettez vous deux par deux que j'évalue votre niveau.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, bien entendu, les Gryffondors se placèrent d'un côté de la pièces et les serpents de l'autre. Alicia se mit avec Hermione, Ginny voulut absolument se mesurer à son frère et Harry se mit avec Neville. De l'autre côté de la salle, Alicia surprit Malefoy qui les regardait avec un regard noir, elle pensait qu'il se dirigeait vers Harry, mais en y prêtant attention, elle vit qu'il s'adressait à sa coéquipière. Quand, Alicia se pencha vers Hermione pour lui dire, celle-ci lui assura que ce n'était rien qu'elle s'était habituée et que Alicia devait absolument se méfier de Malefoy.

-Fait attention Alicia, tu es amie avec nous, née-moldue et douée, tu es tout ce qu'il déteste et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, dit-elle avec une grimace qui fit rire Alicia.

-Ne t'en fait pas Hermy, je ferais attention!Merci.

Afin de dissiper les chuchotements, Lupin haussa la voix en donnant ses explications:

-J'aimerais que vous vous mettiez face à face et que vous commenciez un duel avec des sorts de BASES, et j'insiste sur le terme, je ne veux pas de blessés dans mon cours, il appuya sa réplique d'un lourd regard menaçant.

Les élèves se mirent en action, Hermione et Alicia avait un niveau assez semblable même si la première avait nettement plus de technique et de sang-froid. Ginny fut très surprise du niveau de son frère, celui ne manqua pas de la félicitée sur ses capacités. Quant à Harry et Malefoy, ils avaient littéralement écrasés leurs adversaires. Le professeur Lupin leur annonça qu'il formerait des duos par niveau le cours prochain.

En sortant du cours, les Gryffondors prirent lentement le chemin des cachots, même Alicia qui n'avait eu cours de potions était déjà découragée tant les commentaires de ses amis était élogieux envers le professeur Rogue. Malheureusement pour eux, le cours se passa tel qu'ils l'avait imaginé. Le professeur n'avait pas pris de gants et avait prévenu ses élèves qu'il n'hésiterais pas à flanquer à la porte ceux qui n'avait pas le niveau requis. Autant dire que l'année risquait d'être longue pour notre petit groupe de Gryffondor.

C'est sous un beau soleil qu'ils rejoignirent les Poufsouffles à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite où Charlie Weasley les attendaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis Charlie Weasley mais appelez moi Charlie, je serais votre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pour une durée indéterminée, Hagrid étant partit en voyage, il s'éclaircit la gorge puis continua, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis le frère de Ronald et Ginny, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun régime préférentiel accordé à ces deux-là.

A ces mots, Ron qui se pavanait plus ou moins depuis le début du cours, lança un regard noir à son aîné, visiblement, cela ne correspondait pas à la vision qu'il s'était faite de cette année. Harry et les autres eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage boudeur du rouquin. Charlie sourit malicieusement, puis leur expliqua qu'il s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie et que pour cette raison, il allait essayé de leur en apprendre le plus possible sur eux. A la fin du cours, le petit resta avec lui pour discuter puisqu'ils n'avaient plus cours. Ginny en profita pour régler ses comptes :

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu serais à Poudlard cette année? On t'en a beaucoup voulu, hein Ron?

-mmh...

-Ron, je croyais qu'on était d'accord, comme toujours je vois que tu es toujours aussi présent quand il s'agit de tenir tête à Charlie, lui lança t-elle avec dédain, ce qui lui valu un regard haineux de son frère

-Je t'en prie Ginny, tu te doutes bien que si je ne vous en ai pas parlé c'est que Dumby me l'avait interdit, lui dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux flamboyants

-C 'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron, je m'en doutais.

-Bien sûr Ron, dirent en chœur Harry et Hermione

Tout le monde ria, y comprit Ron qui était ravi de voir que la colère de sa petite sœur s'était estompé. Charlie remarqua alors Alicia, il l'embrassa sur les deux joues en lui disant qu'il était ravi de voir que le petit groupe n'était pas devenu totalement associable à force de ne faire que se côtoyer les uns les autres. Ils durent se quitter pour allé dîner mais Charlie les invita tous à venir prendre une tasse de thé dans la cabane d'Hagrid dans laquelle ,il avait emménagé pour assurer les fonctions de garde-chasse.

En partant, Hermione fit remarquer à Alicia qu'elle l'avait trouvée bien silencieuse pendant leur entrevue avec Charlie, celle-ci lui répondit que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas osé s'imposer. Mais grâce à la pénombre de ce début de soirée, Hermione ne fit pas attention au rouge qui avait pris possession des joues d'Alicia.


	7. Shopping et questions

Jeudi 29 octobre : 

-Alicia, réveille-toi!

Émergeant d'un doux rêve, la jeune fille ne répondit pas à la rouquine ce qui lui valu de sentir un poids assez conséquent s'échouer sur elle.

-Il faut qu'on aille a Pré-au-Lard pour faire du shopping cet après midi, il y a un bal pour halloween, il vienne de mettre l'annonce dans la salle commune, dit-elle en tirant son amie du lit pour qu'elle se lève

-Ginny, d'une on ne peut pas nous avons cours,et puis les bals c'est pas mon truc...

-Les cours sont annulés figure toi, et puis tu es obligée, ça ne sera pas pareil si tu n'es pas là, finit-elle avec un adorable sourire dont elle avait le secret

-Oh, Gin' tu es gentille, mais très franchement avec qui veut-tu que j'y aille? Tu vas sûrement y allé avec Harry, Hermy avec Ron et Neville avec Luna...et moi?

-Eh bien, j'allais y venir, c'est très bizarre, il est indiqué sur l'annonce qu'il ne faut pas chercher de cavalier et que le professeur Dumbledore va faire une annonce au dîner à propos de ça.

-Eh bien nous verrons alors, mais c'est d'accord pour cet aprem, de toutes façons, ai-je le choix?

-Non, en effet, tu n'as pas le choix!

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux filles retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, toutes les conversations tournaient autour du bal, et les élèves étaient d'autant plus ravis que les cours de l'après-midi soient annulés. En arrivant, elles sourirent en voyant qu'Hermione disait à Ron en riant qu'il était impossible qu'il vienne avec elles cette après-midi. Avec une moue mi-boudeuse mi-rieuse, il lui répondit que puisque que c'était comme ça, il irait avec Neville et Harry faire du quidditch, les deux concernés furent ravis de cette perspective.

La matinée passa rapidement et après le déjeuner, les filles se présentèrent devant Rusard pour pouvoir sortir du château. Elles décidèrent d'aller directement dans la plus grande boutique vestimentaire de Pré-au-Lard, pour ensuite chercher des chaussures et accessoires à assortir avec leurs robes.

-Celle-ci est magnifique Hermione!

Alicia n'en revenait pas, Hermione était vraiment superbe, elle avait une longue robe rouge qui lui donnait un air de femme fatale. Ginny, elle, ressemblait à Marilyn Monroe en rousse, la robe blanche faisait ressortir sa chevelure flamboyante. Luna se décida pour une robe courte rose et blanche qui selon elle, allait être super avec ses boucles d'oreilles en radis, ce qui déclencha les rires de ses amies. Quant à Alicia...

-Wouhouhouh! S'écrièrent les trois autres filles quand elle sortie de la cabine d'essayage.

-Génial!s'extasia Ginny

-C'est parfait, renchérit Hermione

-Vraiment très jolie, termina Luna avec son air rêveur.

Elle acheta donc une robe bleue ciel qui était ouverte dans tout le dos. Ravies de leurs achats, les jeunes rentrèrent de leur shopping avec un tas de paquets et leurs bourses bien moins pleines, mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Au dîner, tout le monde attendait avec impatience le discours du directeur, mais celui-ci se faisait désiré avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Bon allez les filles, dîtes-nous, supplia Harry

-Non, c'est hors de question vous nous verrez le soir du bal et puis c'est tout, répliqua Ginny en riant.

-Hermione, tu pourrais nous dire toi, sinon on s'attaque à Alicia et elle ne pourra pas nous résister, dit Ron avec un regard faussement sadique envers la petite blonde.

-Tu devrais te méfier de cette petite si tu veux mon avis, répondit Hermione, quoiqu'elle me semble ailleurs alors ça sera sûrement facile...Alicia?

Celle-ci sursauta et lui répondit que oui, la conversation reprenant, elle reprit tranquillement le fil de ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps, elle était perdue, ses pensées était toutes dirigées vers un garçon, mais elle se sentait tellement coupable car ce garçon n'était autre que Charlie, son professeur et accessoirement le frère de deux de ses meilleurs amis. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle attirance pour quelqu'un, au début, elle avait cru que c'était seulement une petite attirance, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait le béguin, bien qu'elle sache que rien ne pourrais se passer. Et de toute manière, jamais elle n'oserais avouer quoique ce soit...ses pensées furent interrompue par le professeur Dumbledore qui se levait pour prendre la parole :

-Mes chers enfants, commença t-il, je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps et vous annoncez ce que vous attendez tous concernant la particularité de cette année pour le bal d'halloween. Il marqua une pause puis continua. Cette année, vous n'aurez pas à cherché de cavalière ou de cavalier, c'est le Choixpeau qui décidera pour vous le soir du bal. Voilà, merci.

Après un instant de flottement, des clameurs s'élevèrent demandant des explications, le vieux professeur se redressa et assura aux élèves qu'ils seraient comblés. C'est avec des questions pleins la tête que les élèves de sixième et septième année allèrent se coucher ce soir attendant avec impatience la soirée du samedi.


	8. Préparation du bal

Samedi 31 octobre : 

Alicia se réveilla aux aurores ce samedi matin, malgré elle, elle se sentait anxieuse. Cette soirée, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller, elle savait qu'elle s'amuserait mais ces bals étaient pour les couples, et elle savait qu'à Poudlard, aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à elle. Alors, en ce début de matinée, elle était mélancolique et elle décida d'envoyer un hiboux à ses parents. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle commune où elle trouva Harry endormi dans un canapé. Voyant les vestiges du feu de la veille, elle décida de mettre une couverture sur lui mais il se réveilla :

-Salut Alicia, lui dit il sans ouvrir les yeux

-Désolée, dit-elle après avoir sursauté, je ne voulais pas te réveiller

-Ce n'est rien, mais que fais tu debout de si bonne heure? Demanda t-il en jetant un regard vers la pendule

-Eh bien, j'aillais à la volière envoyer un hiboux à mes parents

-Je viens avec toi, annonça t-il en se levant, je te prêterai Hedwige, elle est beaucoup mieux que les vieux hiboux de l'école.

Les deux amis se mirent donc en chemin, Alicia apprécia beaucoup de marcher dans Poudlard en cette heure matinale, visiblement Harry aussi, il avait l'air détendu, ce qui était rare chez lui. Il rompit cependant le silence le premier :

-J'aime vraiment beaucoup être avec toi, tu es quelqu'un de très calme, et c'est très reposant, lui dit-il avec un sourire

Alicia aurait pu se sentir gênée de cette phrase qui aurait pu passée pour une mauvaise tentative de drague, pourtant, elle savait que Harry et elle entretenaient une relation toute autre, c'est pourquoi elle lui répondit :

-Moi aussi, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si on avait des caractères vraiment complémentaires, c'est vraiment bizarre, je m'entends vraiment bien avec tout le monde, Ginny et Hermione sont mes meilleures amies et Ron me fait mourir de rire, cette remarque déclencha un éclat de rire chez son ami.

-Oui, c'est vrai que Ron à un vrai don, c'est la réponse à la question que je t'ai posé il y a longtemps, je n'avais pas eu ma réponse

-Tu sais, je les aimes vraiment beaucoup, pour moi, vous êtes une famille à présent, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis et je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, elle sourit, et profites de ce que je viens de dire, je ne suis pas du genre à expliciter mes sentiments.

-Moi non plus, encore un point commun

Ils étaient arrivés à la volière, Alicia envoya sa lettre à ses parents, puis ils contemplèrent la chouette s'envoler vers l'horizon, Harry regarda tristement la cabane de Hagrid

-J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt, lâcha t-il dans un soupir, Charlie est vraiment un bon prof, mais Hagrid me manque

Au prénom du frère de Ron, le joues d'Alicia s'empourprèrent, elle fut incapable de dire quelque chose, ce que, bien sûr, Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer

-Ca va Alicia?

Elle le maudit intérieurement, décidément ce survivant était réellement très fort pour deviner les sentiments des gens.

-Oui, oui ça va, dit-elle trop précipitamment pour garder sa crédibilité intacte, Harry je suis désolée mais il faut que j'aille réveiller Ginny, puis qu'on rejoignent Hermione.

-Tout ça pour dire que tu dois partir et que cela n'a rien à voir avec un certain rouquin...qui n'est pas Ron soit dit en passant! Dit malicieusement Harry.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles

-Non bien sûr, dit-il en passant devant elle, rentrons, tu dois allais réveiller Ginny.

Elle le retint par le bras :

-Harry tu diras rien n'est-ce pas? Demanda t-elle avec un regard suppliant.

-Bien sûr que non, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que tu gardes ce genre de choses au fond de toi!

-Tu es bien placé pour dire ça toi! Rigola t-elle.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne crois pas que ça c'est vu vos petits regard à toi et Ginny, le seul qui n'est rien remarqué c'est Ron, enfin ce qui est plutôt normal quand on y pense. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre c'est certain!

-Alicia, tu ne comprends pas, je suis le survivant dit-il en baissant la tête d'un air résigné, mon histoire avec Ginny est impossible...

-Harry

-... elle sera une cible pour les Mangemorts et Voldemort

-Harry

-...et moi je m'inquiéterais pour elle constamment,

-Harry

-...je ne serais pas concentré...

-HARRY STOP! Ça suffit arrête! Tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de choses, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe durant un combat mais je pense que cette guerre ne dois pas t'enlever le plus important, l'amour Harry, tu ne crois pas que l'amour qui existe entre toi et Ginny ne peut pas aussi te porter? Ginny est forte, elle sait se battre, elle n'a pas besoin que tu sois constamment derrière elle pour la protéger.

Alicia sembla soudain se rendre compte qu'elle s'était emportée, elle se calma soudain et dit dans un souffle :

-Enfin c'est mon avis!

-Alicia, excuse moi mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, oui l'amour est important mais pour ma part je pense d'abord à la sécurité de Ginny. Enfin n'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît!

Et il ajouta dans un clin d'œil :

-Et gardons cette conversation pour nous!

Alicia décida de ne pas répliquer, elle estima qu'Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était l'Elu. Elle donna donc une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami en lui disant :

-C'est plutôt à toi de tenir ta langue, pour ce qui est de tes sentiments je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à faire!

Ils se séparèrent dans la Salle Commune, Harry décidant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil, une fois qu'il fut partit, Alicia se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Harry pourquoi il dormait dans le canapé plus tôt dans la matinée. Puis décidant que cela lui appartenait, elle décida d'allé réveiller Ginny.

-Ginny réveille toi!

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te venger, grogna Ginny en remettant sur elle la couverture.

-Ginnnnnyyyy aujourd'hui c'est Halloween...

-Oh mon Dieu! Le bal, c'est ce soir, cria la tornade rousse en sautant hors de son lit.

-Ouiii c'est ce soir, vite allons déjeuner et après, nous avons rendez vous dans les appartements d'Hermione pour se préparer, il y a nettement plus de place!

-Et Malefoy?

-Hermione a dit que ce n'était pas un problème qu'il n'était jamais là le samedi!

-Super allons y alors.

Les deux amies descendirent dans la Grande Salle où elles retrouvèrent Hermione qui comme à son habitude c'était levée aux aurores, elle était d'une humeur radieuse et pressèrent ses deux amies à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Puis elle rejoignit ses appartement pendant qu'Alicia et Ginny partait chercher leur affaires. En entrant dans le salon, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy qui était étendu de tout son long dans un des canapés.

Elle s'approche du canapé et se planta devant lui, il lisait un livre :

-Qu'est que tu fais là?, lui lança t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-Granger, je suis dans mon appartement il me semble, dit-il sans lever les yeux.

-Tu n'es jamais là le samedi, tu peux allait dans ta chambre pour lire, Ginny et Alicia vont arriver pour qu'on se prépare pour le bal.

-Granger il faut qu'on parle, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler et encore moins maintenant alors que mes amies vont arriver, dit elle en s'éloignant.

-Très bien, cracha t-il en partant à grand pas et en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione poussa un énorme soupir en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Toute cette histoire commençait à devenir vraiment pesante. Tout ceci lui tournait et lui retournait dans la tête. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, personne ne comprendrait, bien entendu. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être au bal de ce soir pour se détendre un peu, elle se l'était juré peu importe son cavalier, ce soir, elle s'amuserait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite les coup frappés à la porte par ses amies.

-T'en a mis du temps, lança Ginny en entrant pour aller directement s'asseoir dans le canapé;

-Bonjour Hermy ça va? Oui et toi Ginny? Grogna Hermione en la regardant d'un oeil noir.

-Bonjour Hermy ça va? Rigola Alicia en embrassant Hermione

-Oui et toi Alicia? Répondit-elle en regardant Ginny d'un air malicieux.

-Roooh ça va c'est bon! Excuse moi ma petite Hermione, dit elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, elles furent vite interrompue par un Drago Malefoy hors de lui qui sortit de sa chambre avec perte et fracas.

-J'en ai assez de vous entendre piaffer comme des premières années, c'est quand même incroyable de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille chez soi

-C'est autant chez toi que chez Hermione, Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas! Attaqua Ginny

-Toi « fifi brindesorcier » je ne t'ai pas sonnée! Renchérit-il en s'approchant Ginny

Celle-ci, sur ses gardes plongea sa main dans sa poche, suivie de près par Alicia. Hermione quant à elle se contenta de regarder Malefoy dans les yeux et de lui dire :

-C'est bon Malefoy tu peux partir maintenant je pense! Dit-elle avec douceur mais sur un ton sans réplique.

-Oui je pense que c'est préférable je pense! Cracha t-il avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

La préfète en chef s'éloigna directement vers sa chambre, les deux autres restèrent totalement ahurie d'avoir vu Drago Malefoy obéir, purement et simplement, à une Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur. D'un regard, elles décidèrent de ne pas parler de ceci à Hermione, du moins pour le moment :

-Bon les filles vous venez parce que c'est pas le tout mais on à du boulot!

Pas moins de 7 heures (oui elles sont très longues mais bon!) et une repas servis par les elfes dans l'appartement plus tard, les trois furent fin prêtes à se rendre au bal, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elles étaient magnifiques.

Ginny avait les cheveux bouclés jusqu'aux épaules, elle ressemblait vraiment à Marilyn Monroe, qui au grand étonnement d'Alicia était une sorcière. « Bien sûr lui avait dit Ginny, elle a utilisé un sortilège de Ventus (Jeu vidéo _Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu_ ) pour faire du vent dans la bouche d'égout ».

Alicia quant à avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux libre avec juste deux mèche tirées en arrière et attachées avec sa barrette, elle ressemblait à une déesse grecque.

Hermione, enfin, semblait tout droit sortie d'un film Hollywoodien, femme fatale avec ses cheveux lissés et remontés, elle avait un rouge à lèvres rouge sang qui laissait entrevoir des dents qui semblaient avoir été lavées à la Javel et parfaitement alignées.

-Hermione, tes dents sont vraiment belles, je n'avait jamais remarqué, s'extasia Alicia.

-Mes parents sont dentistes, Ginny pouffa, mais effectivement dit-elle en riant, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elles sont si bien alignées. Je te raconterais, c'est encore un folle aventure, enfin ça l'était à l'époque!

L'heure du regroupement devant la Grande Salle approchant à grand pas, les filles décidèrent de s'y diriger tranquillement.

Arrivées à mi-chemin, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac, elle laissa ses amies aller devant, et se dépêcha de retourner dans ses appartements, enfin à la vitesse que lui permettait ses talons.

En arrivant, elle entendit des éclats de voix à travers le portrait, elle se fit silencieuse et s'approcha doucement pour écouter:

-Pansy, laisse moi ça suffit...

-Mais draginouchet, je suis certaine qu'on va être ensemble ce soir, autant y aller directement ensemble

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller de tout façon et encore moins si ce doit être avec toi

Hermione sursauta

-Très bien dans ce cas, je préfère m'en aller.

Hermione eut juste le temps de se reculer et de faire semblant d'arriver, le portrait pivota, laissant place à une Pansy visiblement surprise de la tenue d'Hermione.

-Eh bien, on dirait que Miss-je-sais tout à décidé de faire dans le vulgaire, cracha t-elle avec dédain.

-Au moins moi je suis obligée de faire des efforts pour, pas comme certaine qui le sont naturellement, dit-elle calmement en passant devant Pansy sans la regarder et en fermant le portrait.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Malefoy, qui avait bien du mal à cacher son trouble, il regarda Hermione d'un œil malicieux, et allait sortir sa plus belle phrase d'approche quand Hermione se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches et visiblement agacée.

-Arrête de me regarder avec ton regard lubrique et va t'habiller, il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas à ce bal.

-Pourquoi, Grangy? Tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi?

-Si aisément, répliqua t-elle vivement malgré la teinte rosée qu'avait prise ses joues, mais tu es préfet en chef et à ce titre tu dois d'être présent.

-Je sais que je vais m'ennuyer, il n'y a aucune raison que j'y aille, dit-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

-Très bien, je ne vais pas me battre, tu t'arrangeras avec le Professeur Dumbledore ainsi qu'avec ta cavalière, moi je compte m'amuser ce soir, elle prit son sac et commença à sortir.

-Quoi? Même pas de morale, de cris ou de menace, tu m'impressionnes Granger!

-Et moi, je me fiche de savoir si tu seras là ou non Malefoy, de toute façon je compte bien profiter comme jamais je l'ai fait jusque là, au fait Ernie m'a dit que les professeur avait prévu du Whisky Pur Feu pour les 7ème année, je me demande bien quel goût ça a!

Et elle sortit, Drago se leva d'un bon et fonça dans sa chambre pour se préparer avant le début du bal.


	9. Le bal d'Halloween

Lorsque Drago arriva, le Choixpeau était entrain d'être installé devant la porte de la Grande Sallle, par le vieux fou. Non mais vraiment, ce soir, il avait une robe de sorcier orange citrouille. Pour Drago, c'était un vieil homme fini qui avait fait son temps et qui devait penser à prendre sa retraite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le haïssait, vraiment, mais Drago pensait qu'au delà de la haine, Voldemort avait peur de Dumbledore et que c'était pour cela qu'il le détestait autant. De temps à autre, Drago faisait un rapprochement entre lui et Harry et entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Voldemort détestait Dumbledore parce qu'il était puissant et aimé. Drago détestait Harry pour les mêmes raisons. Dumbledore avait rejeté Voldemort de la même qu'Harry avait rejeté Drago en première année. La seule différence selon Drago est que lui n'avait pas peur de Potty.

En ayant ses pensées, il le regarda, il était entrain de discuter avec Hermione et la nouvelle dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom mais qui lui faisait follement penser à la Miss-je-sais-tout, en moins hystérique peut-être. Il avait tout de même la sensation que la lionne avait beaucoup changé, il leur arrivait même d'avoir des échanges presque aimables, il avait d'ailleurs cessé de l'insulter, lassé par ce genre de conneries, et puis il en avait marre de se faire crier dessus à longueur de temps. Ils avaient passé un accord sans en parler, il était beaucoup de s'ignorer que de s'épuiser à se battre, la guerre faisait bien assez de ravages pour en créer d'avantages.

Le directeur avait commencé à tirer les noms du Choixpeau depuis un petit moment déjà quand il entendit son nom :

-Mr Drago Malefoy et...

Une volute de fumée rose s'éleva du Choixpeau et un petit bout de parchemin voleta jusqu'au vieux professeur.

-Miss Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore eut un sourire mystérieux et pensa que cela promettait bien des surprises. Pour Hermione, la surprise fut effectivement de taille, et pas forcément plaisante. Elle regarda ses amis qui semblaient ahuris, Ron avait un air horrifié sur le visage, tout comme Ginny, Harry quant à lui paraissait soucieux et Alicia avait un air de profonde compassion sur ses traits. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et vit Malefoy s'approcher. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau dans sa tenue de soirée! Non non il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense ça! Mais quand même!

-Désolé Granger, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi!

-A sa place, je n'irais même pas!

-Oui mais tu n'es pas à sa place, en plus sachant qu'on est tout les deux préfet en chef, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble. Mais bien sûr ce genre de réflexion est trop intense pour ton cerveau Weasmoche!

Harry sembla un peu plus soulagé par ces paroles, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de faire comprendre à Ron, par une regard, de ne pas insister.

-Eh bien allons-y, déclara Hermione en prenant une grande inspiration en prenant le bras de Malefoy.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Ron interpella Harry :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé lui rabattre le caquet?

-Je pense juste que ce n'était pas nécessaire de rendre la situation plus difficile pour Hermione c'est tout!

-Oui tu as raison.

Un volute de fumée bleue s'éleva du Choixpeau :

-Mr Ronald Weasley et...

Ron retint son souffle :

-Miss Lisa Turpin ()

-Qui c'est?demanda Ron avec un regard perplexe vers ses amis.

-Moi je sais dit Luna, c'est une Serdaigle elle est en septième année, elle est très intelligente et très gentille. Tout le monde la trouve rigolote!

-Ron vas-y! Elle attend, remarqua Ginny en poussant son frère vers le Choixpeau.

Une jeune fille brune le cheveux au carré attendait en effet près du Professeur Dumbledore. A mi-chemin, Ron se retourna et regarda Harry avec un grand sourire, visiblement il allait peut-être passé une bonne soirée.

-Miss Alicia Adams...

C'est alors qu'une fumée verte pomme s'éleva du Choixpeau, la professeur fut surpris lorqu'il lu le parchemin, il dit alors :

-Il semble que le Choixpeau a également décidé de mélanger les élèves et les professeurs. Je disais donc Miss Alicia Adams et Mr Charlie Weasley, termina t-il amusé.

Alicia n'en revenait pas elle regarda Ginny, puis Harry d'un air paniqué, elle n'aurais jamais pensé que...ce n'était pas possible! Harry l'invita doucement à se mettre en mouvement. Il lui glissa à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas que Ginny entende, celle-ci était plus que perplexe et regarda Alicia d'un air suspicieux. La gryffondor se doutait bien qu'on lui avait caché des choses. Elle décida de ne pas se préoccupait de cela pour le moment, elle allait sûrement être avec Harry ce soir alors c'était la fête!

Alicia rejoignit donc Charlie, sous le regard plus que jaloux des filles qu'elle croisa sur son court chemin. Arrivait près de Dumbledore, celui-ci la regarda comme s'il la passait aux rayons X, enfin c'est la sensation qu'elle eu. Elle prit le bras de Charlie avec un petit sourire d'excuse alors qu'il avait un grand sourire. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était absolument magnifique, des citrouilles était en suspension dans les airs, des tables de deux avait était disposées partout dans la Grande Salle. Alicia comprit alors qu'elle allait devoir passer tout la soirée avec Charlie, et cette idée l'angoissa. Vraiment!

Elle croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui fit un sourire mystérieux en voyant son cavalier. Ron quant à lui éclata de rire ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de son frère et un rougissement exceptionnel de la part d'Alicia. Ils s'assirent à une table au hasard, enfin en face d'Hermione et de Drago tout de même histoire qu'Alicia puisse à la fois veiller sur Hermione et avoir un peu de soutient pendant cette soirée qui s'annonçait stressante. Hermione eu l'air de comprendre puisqu'elle lui fit une petit clin d'œil discret.

Peu de temps après, Ginny et Harry firent leur entrée, ils étaient rayonnants enfin surtout Ginny qui regarda ses deux amies avec un sourire qui en disait long. Alicia s'attarda sur Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire : « J'ai l'impression qu'on est tout les deux dans le même bateau », ce qui fit rire Alicia :

-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire Alicia?

Celle-ci regarda Charlie en rougissant :

-Hum... de voir Harry et Ginny ensemble, c'était tellement évident!

-Ca c'est bien vrai, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là! De toute façon je crois que Ginny à toujours aimait Harry, depuis qu'elle l'a rencontrée elle n'avait que dix ans, mais déjà.

-C'est aussi vieux, s'exclama Alicia, elle a pourtant eu des copains!

-Elle pensait qu'Harry ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami, pour elle, elle ne pouvait être qu'une petite sœur à ses yeux. Rien de plus!

-Finalement, c'est Hermione la petite sœur, rigola Alicia

-Oui, j'aurais d'ailleurs cru qu'elle finirait avec Ron, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il en regardant son frère qui était en grande conversation, pointée d'éclat de rire avec Lisa. Hermione quant à elle discutait avec Malefoy, par contre les éclats de rire n'était pas vraiment de la partie.

-La pauvre, dit Alicia avec un air désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione est forte et je pense qu'elle a suffisamment compris la personnalité de Drago pour avoir une discussion correcte avec lui.

-Vous l'avez appelé Drago, venant d'un Weasley je n'aurais jamais cru.

-Tu m'as l'air d'être renseignée dit-il avec un sourire, le Weasley dirait sans doute Malefoy, mais ici je suis un professeur et en tant que professeur je n'ai pas à me plaindre de lui, il est intelligent et je n'ai jamais eu une seule remarque à lui faire, que ce soit dans mon cours ou au dehors. Je pense qu'il grandit comme vous tous.

-Vous ne me connaissez que depuis quelques semaines, dit elle en souriant

-Déjà, étant donné que tu sembles très proche de mon frère et de ma sœur ainsi que de Harry et d'Hermione que je considère comme tels, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer. Deuxièmement et pour les mêmes raisons, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Peut être parce que tu es toi aussi devenue associable à traîner avec ces quatre là, termina t-il en éclatant de rire.

Alicia joignit son rire au sien, ils furent interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui partageait sa table avec le professeur McGonagall :

-Mes chers enfants, et chers professeurs, nous sommes maintenant tous installés, j'espère que tout le monde est heureux avec son cavalier ou sa cavalière. Sachez que le Choixpeau ne vous à certainement pas choisis au hasard, de la même manière qu'il n'a pas choisi votre maison au hasard non plus, déclara t-il dans un sourire, et maintenant à table! Il frappa dans ses mains, et des plats succulent apparurent dans les assiettes.

Alicia en profita pour regarder les couples formés par le Choixpeau, de nombreux couple étaient ensemble, Pansy Parkinson partagé sa table avec Blaise Zabini, elle semblait ravie. Le professeur Fliwick avec Madame Chourave, à la plus grande surprise d'Alicia, Severus Rogue était avec Mrs Pomfresh. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde avait l'air content. Un dernier regard vers ses amis lui appris que tout avait l'air de bien se passer, Ron riait toujours aux éclats tout comme sa cavalière, Harry et Ginny se dévorait des yeux, et Hermione discutait toujours très sérieusement avec Drago.

Elle se tourna vers Charlie qui la regardait, ou plutôt qui la scrutait :

-Qui y a t-il? Lui demanda t-elle gênée

-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à qui, répondit-il pas le moins gêné du monde.

-A Hermione peut être tout le monde trouve que l'on se ressemble, pas physiquement bien sûr mais...

-Non, enfin si tu lui ressembles beaucoup dans l'attitude mais tu es beaucoup plus douce qu'elle, répliqua t-il sérieusement

Alicia resta bouche bée, Charlie Weasley, l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, venait de dire qu'elle était douce. Calme toi Alicia, tu n'as plus quinze ans et tu dois arrivait à contrôler tes hormones. En plus il disait sans doute cela comme ça pour dire quelque chose.

-Je pense que tu es un mélange de tout ces énergumènes, conclu t-il

Alicia le regarda sans comprendre, attendant visiblement qu'il développe son propos.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais prêt à être emmener à Saint Mangouste, dit en souriant, je me dis simplement que tu as de l'humour, ce qui est le domaine de Ron, l'intelligence d'Hermione, le calme de Harry et certainement un caractère bien trempé, que je ne connais pas encore, ce qui ressemblerait à Ginny.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est juste mais en tout cas c'est très gentil, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Ah oui et tu rougis tout le temps comme Hermy aussi!, la taquina t-elle, ce qui amplifia nettement son rougissement.

Elle plongea le nez dans son assiette puis regarda Charlie et ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

Hermione regardait son amie avec un sourire malicieux, elle le savait, la petite Alicia avait craqué pour le beau Charlie.

-Ce n'est sans doute pas moi qui te fais sourire, ricana Drago.

-Non effectivement, r »pondit Hermione en lui redonnant son attention, elle lui sourit tout de même, cette remarque était plutôt gentille.

-J'ai même le droit à un sourire, dit-il en souriant à son tour, il semble que cette soirée soit pleines de surprises, je ne regrettes pas d'être venu finalement...surtout que je suis bien accompagnée.

Hermione le regarda d'un air perplexe, et haussa un sourcil

-Ok je crois que tu n'es pas sensible à mon charme ravageur,

-Il semblerait oui, disons que venant de toi je prendrais plus ça comme une grosse blague, tu vois? Le taquina t-elle. Néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les surprises, qu'est-ce qui fait que le grand Drago Malefoy ai cessé de me harceler avec ses insultes?

Drago espérait visiblement passer au travers de cette discussion, il répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Je pense juste que la guerre qui est là, au dehors, dit-il en montrant les fenêtres du château, amène son lot de souffrance, et que ce n'est pas la peine de l'amener dans ce château où nous sommes un minimum protégé. En plus, dit il en reprenant son air narquois, je trouve mon compte en restant à Poudlard, de me faire renvoyer parce que j'ai rendu la vie impossible à mon homologue préfet ne me servirait à rien. Et puis, il paraît qu'il faut que nous restions ensemble alors...

-C'est vrai, mais cette mission n'a aucune espèce d'importance, mais elle explique pourquoi tu veux rester au château.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord mais les ordres viennent du chef , dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers Dumbledore.

-C'est bien là le problème, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

-Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème

Hermione resta figée quelques secondes perdues dans ces yeux gris qui étaient devenus plus bleus que d'ordinaire, elle le regardait sans comprendre, ou du moins en ayant peur de comprendre. Elle allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par le Directeur qui reprenait la parole.

-S'il vous plaît, maintenant que nous avons bien mangés, j'invite les préfets en chef à rejoindre la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy, pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ainsi que Mr Macmillian et Miss Patil pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il applaudit et fut suivi par l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs pendant que les préfets arrivaient sur la piste de danse.

Après le trouble qu'elle avait ressentit, Hermione n'était pas vraiment concentrée à danser, quand elle regarda Malefoy, elle vit que celui-ci avait repris son air arrogant et jetait des coups d'œil moqueur vers Ron, qui n'en avait rien à faire puisqu'il était entrain d'inviter Lisa à danser. Celle-ci accepta visiblement ravie. Ginny et Harry étaient déjà entrain de danser, ils avaient du mal à cacher leur bonheur d'être tout les deux. Pendant que Ginny avait posé sa tête sur le torse du Survivant, celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours avec la sensation que tout le monde les regardaient. Son regard croisa celui d'Alicia qui était visiblement émue de les voir ainsi enlacés. Elle lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement pour l'inciter à profiter du moment présent plutôt que de se poser des questions. Elle fut arrachée de sa contemplation par Charlie qui l'invitait à danser :

-Mademoiselle, dit-il en faisant une révérence comique

-Monsieur le professeur, répondit-elle en riant et en prenant sa main, mais sans oublier de rougir.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste et Alicia pris alors conscience qu'elle se sentait minuscule par rapport au musclé éleveur de dragon. Elle était aux anges, même si lui prenait tout cela comme une vaste plaisanterie, pour elle c'était la plus belle soirée qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue. Ils dansèrent quelques minutes puis Charlie s'excusa pour aller voir Dumbledore. Alicia en profita pour aller voir Hermione qui était seule à sa table.

-Salut,

-Oh salut Alicia, désolée j'étais ailleurs, ça va? Où est Charlie?

-Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant, il est avec le professeur Dumbledore

-Ça à l'air de bien se passer toi qui avait l'air si tendue, c'est vrai que tu as dû être surprise de te retrouver avec un professeur, même si c'est Charlie

-C'est vrai, mais il est très gentil, on a surtout parler du groupe et de Harry et Ginny, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

-Je vois, dis moi Alicia tu n'aurais pas craqué pour Charlie par hasard?

-Quoi? Non mais pas du tout, Hermione c'est un professeur, il est beaucoup plus âgé et en plus c'est le frère de Ron et Ginny, répondit Alicia trop rapidement.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends mais sache que si tu as besoin je suis là, lui répondit calmement Hermione avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Mione, de toute façon que veux tu que je fasse? Pour Charlie je me suis retrouvée avec lui parce que j'étais nouvelle c'est tout, comment veux tu que j'ai mes chances? C'est tout bonnement impossible.

-Alcia, je ne sais pas si votre histoire à des chances ou pas, je ne peux évidemment pas te dire une chose pareille, dit-elle sérieusement et ces attristèrent beaucoup Alicia.

-Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais lui dit-elle avec un sourire, je sais surtout que si tu n'essayes, si tu ne te donnes pas un minimum de moyens pour lui faire comprendre tes sentiments tu n'y arriveras pas. Je ne te dit pas de lui dire tes sentiments ce soir, elle ria, le but n'est pas de lui faire peur. Mais gardes espoir.

-Tu as raison Mione, même si cette histoire a très peu d'avenir et ne sera peut être jamais possible, je ne peux pas me miner le moral. Tiens, au fait où est Drago?

-Tu l'appelles Drago toi? Avec un regard surpris

-Euh...bah...euh...j'ai cru que c'était un peu mieux vos relations...et comme moi je ne n'ai pas la même histoire que vous avec lui, mais enfin, je sais pas, dit elle à toute vitesse et en rougissant violemment.

Hermione éclata de rire :

-Alicia, je rigolais, c'est vrai que Malefoy et moi essayons d'avoir des relations plus...cordiales diront nous, mais tout ce qu'il nous a fait pendant 7 ans est indélébile...alors en ce qui me concerne tu peux l'appeler Drago mais je pense que si tu le fais devant Ron il nous fera un arrêt cardiaque, répondit-elle toujours en riant, enfin quoi que je pense que là tu pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi, ça lui passerait au dessus de la tête.

Effectivement Ron danser un slow avec Lisa et visiblement, pour eux, la terre c'était arrêter de tournée. De même pour Harry et Ginny qui était entrain d'échanger un long baiser.

-Ah bah enfin, s'exclama Hermione, il était temps. Et je suis vraiment contente pour Ron aussi, Alicia mon amie il semblerait que nous soyons les seules célibataires.

-Bah tu sais les deux rats de bibliothèques quoi! Répondit-elle d'un aire faussement résigné

A cet instant, Ernie vint les voir et leur amena une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu en disant :

-les professeurs sont allés se coucher, il ne reste plus que Charlie, je suis allé le voir et il a donné l'autorisation de sortir le whisky à condition que ce ne soit pas une orgie.

-Super, s'exclamèrent les deux filles

-Au fait vous êtes vraiment très jolies toutes les deux, et il s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-Eh bah on dirait que notre succès est certain, rigola Alicia en servant deux verres. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, où est Malefoy?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait une ou deux choses à régler avec ses amis Serpents, elle s'était assombrie en disant cela. Elle reprit cependant son sourire en levant son verre et en disant à ma première gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu.

-Ça tombe bien moi aussi, dit Alicia en levant également son verre.

Elle trinquèrent ensemble en riant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alicia ramenait Hermione à ses appartements :

-C'est bon Hermione, on arrive, c'est quoi ton mot de passe?

-Euhhhh...union, oui c'est ça.

Le portrait pivota.

-C'est bon Alicia laisse moi dans le canapé, elle s'y affala une fois arrivée, voilà, merci Alicia!

-De rien, maintenant si tu penses que je peux te laisser seule, je vais aller me coucher.

-Oui, oui vas-y! Et dit à Ginny si tu la vois que je veux tout savoir demain

-Pas de souci bisous Mione, je me suis vraiment amusée ce soir avec toi

-Moi aussi, bisous

Alicia repris donc le chemin de son dortoir. Dans la soirée, les couples s'étaient éclipsés et Hermione et Alicia avait continuer le soirée avec du Whisky et de la danse beaucoup de danse et beaucoup trop de Whisky. Alicia était dans le couloir du 5ème étage quand elle croisa Charlie :

-Alicia qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ton dortoir? Dit-il l'air sévère

-J'ai ramené Hermione à ses appartements j'avais peur qu'elle ne retrouve plus le chemin, trop fatiguée pour mentir

-Ah je vois, tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Si tu veux, et elle se remit en chemin

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup était avec toi ce soir, je fais un bien piètre cavalier

-Tu es professeur c'est normal et puis je me suis vraiment bien amusée, dit-elle en souriant à des souvenirs qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça, je ne pensais pas que tu était une si bonne danseuse, j'ai beacoup aimé Michael Jackson...

-Tu les as toutes vues mes danses? Demanda t-elle horrifiée

-Euh oui, répondit-il gêné pour la première fois.

En effet, plus tard Alicia était montée sur table avec Hermione et elle avait dansé d'une manière bien moins conventionelle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était amusée!

-Bien c'est assez gênant, marmonna Alicia

-Mais non, nous avons tous était jeune c'est normal, vous m'avez bien fait rire toutes les deux. Et bien voilà nous y sommes, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Alicia, et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Alicia resta interdite, puis :

-Charlie?

-Oui, dit il en se retournant

Elle soupira

-Tu as été un super cavalier.

-Toi aussi tu as était super, dit il en riant, bonne nuit Miss!

-Bonne nuit, et elle alla se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione commençait à avoir sérieusement la nausée, elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir mais n'eut pas la force de se lever pour regarder. Drago s'approcha d'elle et elle poussa un cri horrifié, il avait le visage tuméfié...


	10. Une soirée vraiment trop longue !

Drago s'approcha d'elle, et elle poussa un cri horrifié, il avait le visage tuméfié...

-Granger je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, et il s'écroula dans le canapé en face de celui d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se leva d'un bon, les vapeurs d'alcool ayant totalement disparues, elle était vraiment choquée, Malefoy était méconnaissable, son œil gauche était d'une couleur noire/violacée, il avait la lèvre éclatée, son nez saigné et son arcade ouverte. Après un instant d'hébétude, elle laissa la panique s'extérioriser :

-Oh mon Dieu, Drago mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui t'as fait ça? Et puis où d'ailleurs parce qu'il y avait forcément des professeurs, elle s'était mise à faire les cent pas et s'approcha vivement du blond, ça va? Tu n'as pas trop mal quand même? Comment je vais faire pour te soigner, je dois avoir de l'antiseptique et des pansements dans ma valise, dit-elle en se dirigeant précipitamment vers sa chambre.

-Bordel Granger! Tu es une sorcière alors sers toi de ta baguette, cracha t-il peu amène.

-Ah oui je suis bête, elle retourna vers lui en courant presque et sortit sa baguette, _Episkey_, _Episkey,_ ohh je n'y arrive pas, dit t-elle en tremblant comme une feuille.

-Granger, prononça Drago avec force, Granger regarde moi, elle vrilla son regard dans le sien, tu es de loin la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse, alors calme toi et aide moi, s'il te plaît, souffla t-il.

Hermione respira un grand coup, se concentra et prononça d'une voix claire :

-_Episkey_

Cette fois, la plaie à l'arcade de Drago cessa de saigner. Elle utilisa ce sort pour stopper le saignement de nez, de la lèvre et pour désenfler un peu son œil. Elle alla dans sa chambre, d'un pas plein d'assurance et revint avec un petit flacon. Elle l'ouvrit et en versa quelques gouttes sur chaque plaie de Drago, une fumée verdâtre s'élevait à chaque fois que la substance rentrait en contact avec la peau du Serpentard.

-C'est quoi ton truc?

-De l'essence de dictame, tes plaies ont l'air d'avoir plusieurs jours à présent, j'en ai toujours au cas où!

-Comme quoi ça m'a bien servi ce soir, déclara t-il visiblement en meilleure forme, euh...Merci!

-De rien Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus posée à présent.

-Tu m'as appelé Drago tout à l'heure, dit-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

-Quoi? Dit-elle en relevant précipitamment la tête, non c'est impossible

-Ah si, même dans mon semi-coma je t'ai entendue, répliqua t-il avec un sourire ravi

-D'une Malefoy tu étais à deux milles lieues d'être dans un semi coma, et de deux, si je l'ai dit c'est juste à cause de l'alcool et de la panique.

-Hum, alors tu as paniqué pour moi, en prenant un air songeur et nullement affecté par la remarque acerbe de sa camarade.

-Malefoy, susurra t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, que cherches tu à faire là, maintenant?

-Euh...bah..balbutia t-il surpris du changement d'attitude de la lionne

-Je pense que, dit-elle en se rapprochant lentement de lui, que tu cherches vraiment à me mettre hors de moi, enchaîna t-elle, en se levant, et d'une voix nettement plus forte, tu débarques d'on ne sait où avec la tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait marché dessus par un troll, tu ne me dit rien, je n'ai le doit à aucune explication et le pire c'est que juste après tu me taquine comme si de rien était, tu te payes ma tête Malefoy! Termina t-elle en élevant la voix au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

Drago se leva, visiblement mécontent qu'on lui parle comme à un enfant de six ans. Il déclara d'une voix tranchante :

-Granger écoute moi bien, je ne suis pas un première année à qui tu pourrais faire une leçon de morale ou encore un de tes amis avec qui tu te permet peut être ce genre de discours. Si je suis venu te voir c'est parce que nous habitons dans le même appartement et qu'accessoirment tu es la meilleure élève de cette école. Je t'ai remercié, que veux tu de plus, une médaille, un trophée? Et je ne te dirais pas où j'étais ou ce qui m'est arrivé car tu n'es ni ma mère, ni une prof et encore moins ma copine? Et encore, même à ces personnes là je ne leur dirais rien, finit-il réellement énervé.

Hermione le regarda hébétée, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, pour qui se prenait ce petit hypocrite profiteur? Comment avait elle pu croire qu'il pouvait changé? C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier Drago Malefoy et qu'en une seule phrase il avait tout fichu par terre. Elle planta donc son regard dans le sien et lui dit avec tout le dégoût et le dédain qu'elle pouvait avoir :

-Tu es vraiment l'être le plus abject que cette Terre est portée Drago Malefoy, tu ne mérites pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi, et de toute façon à quoi cela servirait-il puisque tu ne t'intéresses qu'à toi même?

Et elle tourna les talons pour aller dans sa chambre. A mi-chemin, elle entendit Drago crier qu'il était ravi de l'apprendre. Elle claqua la porte et s'effondra sur son lit pour pleurer longuement. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Déjà, parce que Voldemort était mille fois plus abject que Drago, et parce qu'en plus, le Serpentard s'était intéressé à elle, ne serait-ce qu'au repas de ce soir où ils avaient parlé de livres et du programme de cette année, il était plus gentil, il ne l'insultait plus. C'est elle qui avait peur de cette amitié naissante, peur d'être jugée par ses amis, peur que la mission soit découverte, peur que tout le monde sache ce qu'ils savaient... elle s'endormit, éreintée par cette soirée trop longue.

Drago lui aussi était blessé, les mots d'Hermione lui faisait plus de mal que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il la trouvait injuste car il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour faire un pas vers elle et rendre cette mission plus agréable à vivre. Lui se fichait du caractère secret de celle-ci. Mais pour elle qui, avant cela, partageait tout avec ses amis, cela ne devait pas être facile. Il décida d'aller se coucher, la soirée avait été longue, bien trop longue. Étendu dans son lit, il pensa à Hermione et pensa pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il pourrait peut-être lui faire des excuses...avant de se retourner et de se dire que c'était hors de question.

Non loin de là, dans le Parc de Poudlard, Harry et Ginny discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient vu plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant. Leur étreinte avait été interrompue par des cris non loin du Saule Cogneur, ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient vu Drago Malefoy se faire passer à tabac façon Moldu par une demi-douzaine de Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas entendu ce que les agresseurs disaient, leurs voix couvertes par les cris de leur victime. Ils n'étaient pas intervenus, les Serpentards étant bien trop nombreux de toute façon ; mais ils se demandaient bien, en remontant vers le château le plus silencieusement possible, ce que pouvait avoir fait le Prince des Serpentards pour mériter une telle correction.


	11. Lendemain

Dimanche 1er novembre : 

Lorsqu'Alicia se réveilla ce matin là, elle fut surprise de sentir les chauds rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle somnola quelques minutes en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut bonheur : pour Ginny et Harry, pour Ron qui semblait avoir eu un coup de foudre pour Lisa, pour Hermione qui semblait avoir trouver un terrain d'entente avec Malefoy et pour elle qui avait réussi à passer une très bonne soirée avec Charlie sans (trop) rougir. C'est donc de très bonne humeur qu'elle se prépara en vitesse et qu'elle descendit rejoindre Harry, Ginny, Ron ainsi qu'Hermione qui les avait rejoint dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle fut accueillie par Ron qui lui lança avec un grand sourire :

-Alors la marmotte bien dormi? On t'attendait pour aller déjeuner.

-Tu parles, ricana Ginny avec un sourire moqueur, c'est juste que tu as hâte que nous fassions connaissance avec ta Lisa.

-Ouh toi, ne commences pas à titiller l'hypogriffe, je peux encore retirer ma bénédiction...

Il fut coupé par Alicia qui poussa un petit cri de joie avant d'enlacer ses deux amis en les félicitant, puis elle vit la tête de Ron qui était complètement stupéfait d'avoir été coupé pendant un discours si inspiré.

-Au fait, on ne vous a pas dit, annonça Harry pour changer de sujet, hier on était avec Ginny dans le parc...

-Et vous faisiez quoi dans le parc? S'exclama Ron,

-Ron c'est bon, soupira Ginny avec colère, continu Harry,

Ron se renfrogna mais écouta tout de même son meilleur ami

-Oui, donc on était dans le parc, continua t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au rouquin, et on a vu Malefoy se faire sacrément corrigé par les Serpentards

Ron se redressa d'un bon, Hermione, quant à elle, le fit imperceptiblement et Alicia fronça les sourcils

-Sans rire, ria le rouquin, en voilà une nouvelle quelle est bonne!

-Ca n'a rien de drôle Ronald, lança sèchement Hermione

-Depuis quand tu le défends, s'énerva le Rouquin son sourire soudain envolé

-Je ne le défends pas, ne soit pas bête, répondit-elle en se calmant un peu, mais c'est très étrange que le Prince des Serpentards se trouve ainsi pris à partie par ses sujets tu ne crois pas?

-C'est sûr! Dire en cœur Alicia et Ginny.

Harry quant à lui avait ce drôle de regard, que malheureusement Hermione connaissait trop bien, son ami suspectait quelque chose :

-Vous partagez vos appartements, tu ne l'as pas vu avec des marques? Demanda t-il suspicieux

-Je ne passe pas mon temps à observer Malefoy, répondit la brune un peu trop sèchement, et puis je suis montée me coucher directement après qu'Alicia m'est ramenée hier, et ce matin je suis venue de bonne heure et je ne pense pas que Malefoy était là, ou alors il dormait.

-Ah d'accord, mais Harry n'était pas du tout convaincu. Quelque chose se passait, Malefoy n'était plus le même depuis quelques temps, il ne cherchait plus la bagarre, avait cessé ses réflexions vaseuses et avait même essayé de s'isoler du reste des Serpentards. De plus, Harry avait remarqué qu'au bal, les deux préfets en chef avaient eu l'air de passer une bonne soirée. Il se méfiait et avait peur pour Hermione, de son avis, on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un serpent.

-Par Merlin, vous avez vu l'heure, Lisa doit être entrain de nous attendre dans la Grande Salle, cria Ron en se levant brusquement, dépêchez vous un peu!

Tout le monde le regarda d'un œil noir :

-S'il vous plaît, ronchonna t-il.

Les quatre amis se levèrent rapidement, un sourire complice sur les lèvres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Lisa dans le hall de la Grande Salle, celle-ci était passablement vexée d'avoir attendue, elle regarda Ron avec un œil noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Voyant que Ron pataugeait, Alicia s'avança la main tendue vers la Serdaigle :

-Salut, je m'appelle Alicia, dit-elle en lui serrant la main, je suis navrée nous sommes en retard mais c'est de ma faute, et encore tu aurais attendu bien plus si Ron ne m'avait pas autant pressée. Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dit-elle avec son sourire le plus angélique

-Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps, on y va? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant au groupe.

Tous acquiescèrent en souriant. Tous connaissais maintenant le pouvoir ravageur du sourire de leur amie lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose. Visiblement Lisa fut tout aussi charmée qu'eux l'avaient été. Ron regarda Alicia et forma le mot merci avec ses lèvres, ce qui lui valu un sourire éclatant de la blondinette.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table, dans la bonne humeur. De l'avis de tous, Lisa était une personne très agréable et vraiment marrante. Elle était toute petite à côté de Ron, avec ses cheveux au carré et son air malicieux, la jeune fille faisait penser à un petit lutin. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller profiter du soleil dans le parc. Ils s'installèrent à leur coin habituel et engagèrent la conversation avec Lisa. Elle venait d'une famille de sang pur qui n'avait jamais pris part aux idées de Voldemort. Durant les premiers mois de sa vie, avant la chute du mage, elle avait sans cesse déménagé avec ses parents et ses quatre frères, car son père était poursuivit par des Mangemorts pour avoir cachés des Moldus, à qui il voué une passion sans limites. Harry, Hermione et Ginny rirent à ce commentaire et , en compagnie de Ron, racontèrent quelques anecdotes molduesque de Monsieur Weasley. De l'avis de tous, Lisa et Ron s'étaient bien trouvés. Les six amis s'amusèrent et discutèrent une bonne partie de la matinée et de l'après midi puis, Hermione et Alicia se rendirent compte qu'elles était peut-être de trop. Elles décidèrent d'aller ensemble dans l'appartement de la préfète afin qu'elle puisse montrer à son amie sa collection d'ouvrages. Elles quittèrent donc leur amis en prévoyant qu'ils se retrouvent pour dîner.

-Elle vraiment gentille, déclara Alicia pour engager la conversation alors qu'elle remontaient vers le château.

-C'est vrai répondit la Gryffondor, l'air absent

-Ça va Mione? Demanda doucement son amie.

-Oui oui ça va, répondit la brune toujours absente

-MIONE! Ça suffit, je vois bien que ça ne va pas du tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin? Je paris que tu ne vas pas me le dire comme d'habitude et que tu va même en parler à personne, puisque de toute façon tu ne nous dit plus rien, ni à moi, ni à Ginny, ni aux garçons! Tu ne veux plus nous voir ou quoi?

Alicia regretta aussitôt ses paroles car à sa grande surprise, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Par chance, elle était dans un couloir sombre, non loin des appartements de la préfète. Alicia entraîna Hermione vers son lieu de vie. Elle s'en voulait terriblement Hermione était secouée de violents sanglots et elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour la consoler. En même temps que pouvait-elle dire? Elle était responsable de son état.

Arrivée aux appartements, Alicia prononça le mot de passe qu'elle avait su la veille et installa Hermione sur un canapé. Elle s'assit ensuite auprès d'elle et lui pris les mains. La brune commença à se calmer un peu.

-Mione, je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé de la sorte, s'excusa Alicia au bord des larmes

-Mais non ne t'en fais pas, en plus tu as raison, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire

-Quoi tu ne veux plus nous voir? S'offusqua faussement son amie dans une tentative de la faire rire.

-Mais non t'es bête! Et Hermione sourit franchement cette fois.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe? Reprit Alicia sérieusement

-Je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolée

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je t'en pris Alicia ne me pose pas de questions, lui demanda t-elle avec un regard suppliant

Dans ce regard, Alicia comprit la souffrance qu'Hermione ressentait, elle avait envie de lui en parler mais ne le pouvais pas, et quelques soient les raisons qui la poussait à ne rien lui dire, Alicia ne voulut pas attiser cette douleur, elle décida donc de stopper son interrogatoire.

-Bien je ne t'embêtes plus, mais promet moi de m'en parler dès que tu le pourras. Et il faut aussi que tu parles à Ginny, elle s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais.

-Oui je sais, je le ferais sois en sûre,

Elles furent interrompues par Malefoy qui rentrait d'une séance de Quidditich, il avait l'air passablement énervé. Il jeta un regard aux deux filles et remarqua qu'Hermione avait les yeux rougis.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda t-il, l'air de celui qui demande juste par politesse. Cependant, ses yeux montraient une réelle inquiétude.

-Rien du tout, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Malefoy et Alicia furent surpris de ce ton si dur alors que la brune s'était montrée plutôt courtoise envers le Serpentard ces derniers temps.

-C'est bon je demandais comme ça! S'offusqua t-il

-Et bien la prochaine demande quand tu auras quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, le rembarra la préfète

-Je voulais juste ne pas montrer que je m'en fichais royalement, j'ai de l'éducation pas comme certaine, lança t-il avant de rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte

Alicia regarda durement son amie avant de lui dire :

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend exactement?

-Rien je suis fatiguée c'est tout, répondit-elle d'un air las.

Les deux amies discutèrent encore quelques minutes et regardèrent longuement les livres de la préfète. Alicia quitta ensuite Hermione pour aller ranger dans son dortoir les livres que son amie lui avait prêté. Elles décidèrent de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour dîner avec leurs amis. A peine Alicia sortie, Malefoy entra dans la salle commune pour montrer à cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout ce qui coûté de rabaisser un Malefoy de la sorte.

Il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées et la regarda droit dans les yeux, sa posture indiquait clairement qu'il voulait l'impressionner.

-Comment as-tu osé me parler de la sorte? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prend exactement? Lui dit-il d'un ton froid et méprisant

-C'est bon Malefoy, lâcha t-elle en fuyant son regard d'acier

Cependant Malefoy était vraiment en colère jamais une fille ne lui avait parlé de la sorte, une fille Gryffondor de surcroît. Il avança vers elle pendant qu'elle reculait, de sorte qu'elle fut bientôt dos au mur. C'est à cet instant qu'il croisa son regard. Ses grands yeux chocolat exprimaient la peur, une peur sourde qu'elle essayait de combattre. Mais là tout au fond, une petite flamme semblait vouloir faire surgir un autre sentiment. Drago était perplexe, il ne savait pas à quoi pensait la brune, mais elle n'avait pas juste peur, il y avait autre chose. Pour lui, un combat intérieur entre deux envies s'était engagé, il avait envie de la laisser tranquille après tout lui aussi avait ses humeurs et elle avait visiblement eu une longue journée. Mais d'un autre côté il aimait cette position de force sur la jeune femme, il aimait la dominer de toute sa hauteur et sentir qu'il avait un contrôle sur elle, elle qui était si sauvage.

Il se recula en lui lançant d'un ton menaçant :

-Tu n'auras peut être pas cette chance la prochaine fois Granger, et il sortit de la Salle Commune.

Hermione respira un grand coup, alla dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir le visage et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Elle avait décidé de leur parler, de leur dire que ça n'allait pas en ce moment, qu'il se passait des choses dans sa vie qui n'était pas de son ressort et que dès qu'elle le pourrait elle s'empresserait de leur dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Après moult protestations des garçons et de Ginny, ils semblèrent comprendre que c'était important. Ginny la consola, Ron bougonna qu'il n'aimait pas voir son amie comme cela et Harry lui servit son drôle de regard à la Dumbledore, celui qui vous donne la sensation qu'on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Alicia elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement , pour lui signifier qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en se confiant. Il était vrai qu'Hermione se sentait mieux. Néanmoins, quand elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, elle vit que celui-ci était visiblement inquiet de l'avoir vue faire des confessions. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui donne des explications. Et se retrouvait une seconde fois dans la journée confrontée à lui ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle se coucha tôt ce soir là, Malefoy s'étant enfermé dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas pu lui parlé. Visiblement il boudait. Elle repensa à cet instant quelques heures auparavant, ce minime instant où elle avait désiré Malefoy, où plus rien ne comptait que ses yeux acier. Même si elle avait été terrifiée et par la menace du blond, et par le sentiment. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Désespérée, elle était désespérée! Ce secret commençait vraiment à lui faire perdre pied, voilà qu'elle avait envie de Malefoy maintenant! Ma pauvre Mione, pensa t-elle, tu es tombée bien bas!


	12. Bon anniversaire !

Samedi 12 Décembre : 

-On pourrait peut être allez voir Charlie ce matin, c'est son anniversaire, annonça Ginny d'un ton enjoué.

Les 6 amis prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Lisa c'était jointe à eux et c'est dans une bonne humeur générale qu'ils abordaient cette journée. Depuis quelques semaines, leur petit groupe s'était renforcé. Entre le bonheur sans tâches des deux couples, la franchise d'Hermione quant à ses changements d'humeur et la joie de vivre toujours constante d'Alicia, chacun avait trouvé sa place et la bande représentait un modèle d'unité et d'amitié pour les autres élèves. (sauf les Serpentards pour qui ils représentaient seulement des déchets dans l'univers!)

-Je ne sais pas si je peux me joindre à vous, demanda timidement Lisa, votre frère ne me connais pas.

-Bah il faudra bien que tu lui parles à un moment ou un autre, lui répondit Ginny en riant après tout tu sors avec Ron.

-Oui et puis c'est plutôt bien que tu fasses connaissance avec Charlie qui est simple et ouvert qu'avec Percy qui va vite te saouler! Rajouta Ron.

-Au fait comment va t-il? Demanda Hermione qui pour sa part n'avait jamais rien eu contre Percy

-Il se réintègre doucement dans la famille, déclara Ginny d'un ton neutre, maman est ravie qu'il soit revenu bien sûr, papa est plutôt méfiant quant à Fred et Georges, ils sont carrément sceptique.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en considérant le propos de son amie pendant qu'Alicia demandait :

-Par rapport à quoi?

C'est Harry qui lui répondit, Ron ayant la bouche pleine.

-Eh bien Percy s'est quelque peu éloigné de sa famille lorsqu'il a appris qu'elle me soutenait quand j'ai annoncé le retour de Voldemort.

-Il faut dire à sa décharge qu'il venait tout juste de devenir l'assistant du Ministre de la Magie, qui lui, ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que disait Harry, coupa Hermione.

-J'allais le dire Hermione, je n'ai rien contre Percy, lui glissa Harry.

-C'était juste au cas-où, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Ginny et Ron s'était quelque peu renfrognés à l'évocation de cette période difficile, même si l'un comme l'autre ne supportait pas Percy plus de dix minutes sans interruption, il n'en restait pas moins

leur frère et son départ avait bouleversé la famille Weasley au complet.

L'arrivée des hiboux offrit une agréable distraction au silence qui s'était installé.

Ron et Ginny avaient reçu un lettre de leur mère indiquant que tout leurs amis étaient invités pour passer noël au Terrier. Lisa accepta tout de suite. Elle expliqua que ses parents passaient toujours Noël avec une grande tante qu'elle détestait, et qu'ils seraient ravis qu'elle s'amuse un peu pour ce Noël. Hermione et Harry acceptèrent également. Quand à Alicia, elle ne répondit pas, elle était entrain de lire la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Visiblement triste , elle déclara :

-Mes parents souhaite passé Noël en amoureux et me demande si j'ai des amis qui reste à Poudlard.

-Tu peux venir avec nous alors! Déclara Ron qui n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur. Il reçu un coup de coude de Lisa et un coup de pied de Ginny sous la table pour cette remarque. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il ne fit pas de commentaire mais se massa les côtes et le tibia pendant quelques minutes.

-C'est bizarre quand même déclara Alicia avec une mine inquiète.

Harry semblait inquiet lui aussi, il avait cru comprendre que son amie était très proche de ses parents, elle ne les avaient pas vu depuis un moment et elle devait leur manquer. Il garda cependant le silence et réconforta son amie comme les autres. Par la suite, le groupe se leva et passèrent par la volière où Ginny envoya une lettre à sa mère pour indiquer la venue de tout le monde, avec cependant une réserve pour Alicia. Celle-ci envoya également un hibou pour demander des explications à ses parents.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cabane de Hagrid (enfin de Charlie!) pour souhaiter un Bon anniversaire à leur ami/frère/professeur/beau-frère/fantasme. Charlie les accueillis avec chaleur, ravi de cette visite surprise. Ils étaient tous plutôt serrés dans l'espace restreint de la cabane mais plaisantèrent ensemble. Alicia était, comme à son habitude en présence de Charlie, très discrète. Elle pensait également à ses parents et à la peine qui lui serrait le cœur. Charlie le remarqua et lui demanda innocemment :

-C'est une peine de cœur qui te met dans cet état Alicia?

Elle rougit jusqu'au oreilles en bredouillant que non, c'est Hermione qui vint à son secours en expliquant à Charlie la lettre qu'elle avait reçue plus tôt dans la matinée. Pendant ce temps Ginny scrutait une Alicia mal à l'aise. Elle était tellement différente quand il y avait Charlie que la rouquine ne pouvait plus émettre aucun doute. Alicia était amoureuse de son frère.

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lumière qui affola son amie. Alicia s'excusa du groupe en expliquant qu'elle avait des choses à faire et sortie de la cabane. Sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis, sauf de Ginny, qui pensèrent qu'elle était vraiment bouleversée par l'attitude de ses parents et qu'elle préférait s'isoler.

Ginny sortie à sa suite afin de s'expliquer avec son amie sur ce qu'elle avait deviné. Elle la rattrapa à mi-chemin du château :

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prends de partir comme ça? Lui demanda t-elle avec force

Alicia tourna vers elle un visage baigné de larmes et sanglota :

-Oh Ginny, tu dois terriblement m'en vouloir, je suis désolée! Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais tu sais les sentiments ne se commandent pas, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

Ginny resta interdite, elle ne supportait pas de voir pleurer son amie. C'est elle s'écria quand elle la vit s'éloigner en courant :

-Alicia, attends!

La blonde s'arrêta. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Ginny lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout! Son amie la regarda d'un air sceptique, enfin je t'avoue que c'est vraiment bizarre, mais je suis moi-même amoureuse et bien placée pour le savoir, comme tu dit!

-Et puis Ginny, sérieusement, cette histoire est vouée à l'échec alors ne t'en fait pas.

-Comment peut-tu dire ça?

-Ginny, je t'en prie, Charlie est un Dieu vivant, la rouquine ria à cette remarque, non mais je te dit ça sérieusement, qui suis-je pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer être un jour avec quelqu'un comme lui?

-Écoute Alicia, je ne vais pas te cacher que tu n'as pas choisi la meilleure personne si tu recherches la facilité, néanmoins, tu ne peux pas dire que c'est impossible si tu ne tentes rien! Gardes les pieds sur terre, ne t'emballes pas, restes zen et tout va aller pour le mieux!

-J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre...

-Je veux dire en clair, restes naturelle avec Charlie, vois ce qui se passe, mais ne fais pas une déprime si tu te prends un râteau, répondit la rouquine avec force.

-Ah oui d'accord c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus simple, railla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux amies se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, c'est à ce moment que le reste du groupe les rejoignit.

-Ça à l'air d'aller par ici, s'exclame Ron en arrivant à leur hauteur. On a décidé d'aller manger!

-Comme c'est étonnant, railla Ginny en souriant, Ron à faim!

L'ensemble du groupe s'esclaffa et Ron...afficha une moue boudeuse!

-Je verrai Charlie demain, Alicia tu devrais aller le voir, le connaissant il doit être assez inquiet!

Claironna Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Harry qui avait remarqué le manège de sa petite amie renchérit :

-C'est vrai qu'il avait une mine inquiète quand on est partis!

-Vous...vous...croyez? Bégaya Alicia

-C'est une certitude, déclara Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Et ils s'éloignèrent d'Alicia qui hésita entre aller voir Charlie où rejoindre ses amis et peut-être laissé passer une opportunité de passer un peu de temps seule avec le rouquin.


	13. Un rendezvous?

Alicia resta là sans rien faire, une tempête faisait rage sous la masse de cheveux blond de la jeune Gryffondor. La culpabilité d'éprouver des sentiments pour Charlie s'étant envolée avec l'assentiment de Ginny, un tas d'autres questions étaient apparues. Que faire? Lui dire? Non, Alicia grimaça à cette idée, elle allait se ridiculiser. Le séduire? Elle était aussi douée en drague qu'en échec scolaire. Non il ne fallait tout simplement pas qu'elle y aille et qu'elle oublie toute cette histoire.

Elle commença à retourner vers le château,et se rendis compte qu'elle allait amèrement regretter ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas peu assuré vers la cabane de Charlie. Arrivée devant elle, respira un grand coup avant de frapper.

-Ouii, entendit t-elle de l'intérieur.

Elle entra donc, et faillit tomber à la renverse, Charlie était là, torse nu mais dos à elle.

-J'arrive tout de...Alicia! Il attrapa un tee shirt précipitamment,que fais-tu là?

-Je – je suis désolée, je ferais mieux de partir, elle commença à sortir quand Charlie la retint par la bras.

-Non, non, restes, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à toi c'est tout. Entre je t'en prie, dit-il en la tirant doucement par le bras pour qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur.

Alicia obéis sans aucune résistance, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre à l'instant où la main de Charlie s'était refermée sur son bras. Elle s'assit sans un mot, et revint sur Terre lorsque Charlie lui demanda la mine inquiète si tout allait bien.

-Oui Oui, déclara t-elle dans un grand sourire forcé.

-Tu es sûre, tu as l'air mal à l'aise, si c'est pour ce que tu viens de voir, je te pris vraiment de m'excuser.

-Ah non non, c'est pas ça du tout, c'est pas comme si tu étais mal foutu, dit-elle dans une tentative de cacher son trouble, qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Se rendant compte de la teneur de sa remarque, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit éclater de rire Charlie.

-Alicia, tout va bien, cesses de rougir pour un rien. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu peu être détendue avec moi, je ne suis pas ton professeur ce soir.

Alicia le regarda avec tendresse, ce qu'il pouvait être gentil, et beau, et drôle. Charlie se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné du regard insistant accordé par la blonde.

C'était lui, où elle le reluquait avec insistance. Et voilà, elle se mit une fois de plus à rougir. Par Merlin, elle était pire qu'Hermione. Cette gamine le faisait rire, elle lui faisait penser à la fois à Ginny et à la fois à Hermione, qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient dire tellement de choses. Mais quoi?

-Pourquoi est -tu revenue d'ailleurs?

-Eh bien les autres ont dit qu'il fallait peut être que je vienne te voir pour te rassurer, il paraît que tu avais une mine inquiète quand ils sont partis, déclara t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Bah c'est vrai que je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qui t'arrive, je n'aime voir les gens que j'apprécie souffrir, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de refaire tout le chemin juste pour rassurer un grand inquiet comme moi.

Bon il dédramatiser peut être un peu, il ne voulait pas passer pour un relou. En fait il s'inquiétait vraiment pour la petite blonde, elle semblait tellement en souffrance quelque fois, son si joli visage était lointain, comme partit dans un monde parallèle à la fois plaisant et douloureux. Elle semblait blessée par sa remarque, mais resta de marbre.

-Bon il va falloir que j'y aille, te voilà rassuré et les autres vont m'attendre. Elle se leva en même temps que son hôte.

-Alicia, je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais ravi de t'écouter et de t'aider.

Elle le regarda avec un air de profonde tristesse, il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Dans une impulsion, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue :

-Mes amis sont déjà là pour remplir ce rôle Charlie, dit-elle en souriant avant de partir.

Une fois avoir fermé la porte, elle partit à toutes jambes vers le château, rouge de honte d'avoir osé faire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mon Dieu qu'elle avait honte! Il devait avoir tout compris maintenant! La jeune fille, monta directement dans son dortoir, ses amis étaient toujours dans la Grande Salle. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et pleura un long moment avant de s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Charlie Weasley, avait passé un doigt sur sa joue, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Sa joue était comme marquée au fer rouge par le léger baiser de la jeune fille. Charlie avait vraiment apprécier ce chaste bisous. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs, elle était magnifique pour son âge, toute mimie, toute petite et fragile. Mais elle était jeune, amie de son frère et sa sœur et surtout son élève. Il perdait la tête à avoir de telles pensées. Ce soir là, il se coucha de mauvais grès, certain qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit. Cette pensée se confirma, car toute la nuit, le visage et le corps d'une certaine blondinette se firent un chemin jusqu'à ses rêves.


	14. Bonnes vacances!

Vendredi 18 décembre : 

-Youhouuu! Plus qu'une matinée de cours et nous seront enfin en vacances! Chantonnait Ron à tout les Gryffondors qu'il croisait en entrant dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là.

Les trois jeunes filles qui le regardaient pouffèrent :

-Je crois qu'il est définitivement irrécupérable! Déclara Ginny en secouant la tête d'un air las

Hermione et Alicia, assisent en face d'elle, sourirent de plus belle.

-Mais il me fait tellement rire quand il est comme ça! Répondit Hermione en jetant un regard attendri au rouquin pendant qu'Alicia approuvait ses dires.

Ce même rouquin les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir embrassé Lisa à sa table. Il s'assit à côté de sa sœur après lui avoir fait un ébouriffage de cheveux en règle.

-Quelle belle journée vous ne trouvez pas? Je suis d'une excellente humeur!

-On a vu! Répondit Ginny en tentant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-Cherches pas de toute façon tu ne pourras jamais mettre tes cheveux correctement, fais comme Hermione, laisse tombé! Dit-il avec un regard rieur vers son amie.

-Hé!s'exclama celle-ci, je me suis coiffée ce matin...enfin j'ai essayé, termina t-elle devant le regard de ses amis.

-Où est Harry ? demanda soudain Ginny, elle se tourna vers Ron, il n'est pas descendu avec toi?

-Ah non, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous dire, Dumby voulait le voir. Il lui a envoyé un hibou hier soir. Il nous rejoindra en haut.

-D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille, McGo n'est pas d'humeur à tolérer les retards de si bon matin en général, déclara Alicia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le groupe d'amis se leva en soupirant et partit vers la salle de métamorphose. Ils furent surpris de ne pas voir Harry, et le cours commença sans qu'il ne soit revenu de son entrevue avec le directeur.

-Bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais je vous avais annoncé au début de l'année que je vous apprendrais à vous transformer en animagi. Elle resta imperturbable aux exclamations qui ne manquèrent pas de s'élever. Bien, je vous avez dit en début d'année de réfléchir à un animagus, j'imagine que chacun à une envie particulière. Cependant, dans un soucis de s'ouvrir aux cultures anciennes, nous avons décidés que c'est un simple test avec ma baguette qui aller déterminer votre animal. Cet animal sera choisit selon la culture des animaux totem chez les Amérindiens. (/t75-les-animaux-totem-signification-et-caracteristiques ). Ceci, selon votre personnalité, vos expériences votre identité, bref tout ce qui fait que vous êtes vous. Un animal apparaîtra devant vous et vous expliquera la signification du totem. Tout le monde à compris?

-Oui professeur, répondit la classe avec enthousiasme.

-J'espère que je vais pas être un cochon ou un putois, tu imagines? Glissa Ron à Hermione

-Tu serais tellement mignon, quel animal avait-tu choisi Ronald?

-Un guépard

-Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas? Répondit-elle en regardant Alicia avec un regard soutenu.

Les deux filles pouffèrent en silence.

-Miss Granger, plutôt que de glousser venez donc passer le test

Enfin, pas si en silence que cela visiblement. La préfète s'avança vers son professeur préféré avec un sourire d'excuse. Auquel McGonagall ne prêta aucune attention comme à son habitude.

-Placez vous en face de moi Miss, bien alors voyons cela.

Elle leva sa baguette qu'elle fit tourner autour de la tête d'Hermione. Rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce qu'une libellule sorte de sa baguette et ne parle à Hermione.

-Tu seras une libellule, elle renvoie à l'illusion. Cet animal aide à briser la façade illusoire que nous prenons pour la réalité physique, à dissiper les illusions qui restreignent nos idées et nos actions.

Hermione resta interdite, elle ne savait que penser de son animal et encore moins de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle aurait pensé à un animal symbolisant la recherche, ou, si elle était un peu prétentieuse, l'intelligence. Mais la réalité et l'illusion ça pas du tout.

-On dirait que le rat de bibliothèque s'est transformé en libellule, ricana Goyle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende sauf McGonagall. Sa remarque ne fit pourtant rire personne ce qui soulagea la préfète.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis après un regard assassin vers le Serpentard.

-Bien Mr Weasley à vous, ce sera ensuite le tour de votre jeune sœur.

Ron s'avança tandis que Ginny pestait à la fois contre McGo qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris qu'elle était autre chose que la sœur de Ron et à la fois contre Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas envoyé Harry en cours.

-Enfin Ginny, il est avec Dumbledore je pense que c'est une excuse plus que valable pour ne pas être en cours, lui glissa Alicia légèrement agacée.

-Tout à fait d'accord enchaîna Hermione, et maintenant on se tait parce qu'à mon avis on n'aura pas une deuxième chance si on se refait pincer.

Ginny se renfrogna de plus belle...

McGonagall répéta l'opération autour de Ron, un animal sortit alors de la baguette et prononça :

-Tu seras l'antilope, celle qui développe l'action efficace, qui est la clé et l'essence de la vie. Elle favorise l'action rapide et décisive, celle qui vient à bout de la situation.

Ron était choqué, une antilope, youhou très virile, en plus il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle avait dit. C'est sous les rires discrets mais compatissants des Gryffondors et ceux bien moins discret et bien moins compatissants des Serpentards qu'il rejoignit ses amies. Il croisa Ginny qui lui lança un regard désolé. Ne voulant pas revenir sur ce qui venait de se passer, il n'adressa pas un mot au deux filles qui n'insistèrent pas et qui se concentrèrent sur Ginny.

Après le rituel, un chien sortit de la baguette du professeur. Ginny eut un grand sourire.

-Tu seras le chien, considéré comme la fidélité. Il transmet le sens du service aux autres, la compréhension profonde et compatissante. Il représente les bénévoles, les philanthropes, les infirmières, les conseillers, les prêtres ou les soldats. Il s'agit de la fidélité envers les autres, mais aussi, et surtout, envers soi.

-Très bien professeur, déclara la rouquine avant de retourner vers ses amis et de laisser la place à Drago Malefoy qui s'avança de son éternelle attitude princière.

-Tu seras **le loup qui désigne **le Maître. Il dépiste et initie les idées nouvelles. Il s'agit de la capacité d'être membre d'une société tout en vivant selon ses propres rêves et selon ses propres idées.

-Bon et bien voilà qui mérite d'être clair déclara t-il d'un air suffisant avec un regard circulaire. Il croisa le regard de Ron à qui il lança un regard de pure provocation. Ron bien que hors de lui devant un telle injustice, il s'évertua à garder son calme. Avec l'aide d'une Hermione remontée contre l'attitude de Malefoy qui, si il n'avait pas était énervé de la sorte, l'aurait fait rire aux éclats.

-Non mais qu'elle sale petit prétentieux, siffla une Hermione rouge comme une tomate.

-Miss Adams, vous êtes la dernière approchez vous s'il vous plaît,

Alicia était nerveuse, elle n'avait eu aucune idée d'animal, les autres avait tous eu des animaux avec un rapport évident avec leur personnalité. Hermione qui devait sans doute faire face à certaines vérités auxquelles Alicia avait son opinion, Ginny et la fidélité, et Ron... et bien Ron pouvait certainement surprendre tout le monde lors de moments critiques.

Laissant place au hasard, elle se figea pendant que McGonagall effectué une fois de plus le mouvement de baguette. A la surprise générale, c'est un immense lynx qui se plaça face à la jeune fille.

-Tu seras le lynx, le porteur des Secrets. Il s'agit d'un genre bien particulier de clairvoyance. Le Lynx n'est pas le gardien des secrets mais bien celui qui connaît les secrets.

Alicia retourna pantelante auprès de ses amis, le professeur McGonagall remercia tout le monde et annonça que tout le monde devrait tenter de se transformer pendant les vacances, à l'aide de leur manuel et que le travail serait approfondi à la rentrée.

-Bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Les élèves se pressèrent de sortir pour commenter tout ce qui venait de se passer dans le cours de métamorphose lorsque Harry déboula dans la salle de classe. Il se dirigea vers ses amis qui à l'inverse des autres prenaient leur temps.

-Salut, dit-il une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Mr Potter, il faut que je vous fasse le test avant que vous alliez déjeuner. Vos amis peuvent rester si ils le souhaitent.

-Oui professeur,

McGonagall s'avança donc vers Harry avec sa baguette. Un animal ressemblant fortement à un lion s'échappa de la baguette.

-Tu seras le cougouar, tu représenteras le Leadership. Il fournit les leçons sur la manière d'utiliser les pouvoirs de chef. C'est la capacité d'avancer sans insister pour que tout le monde suive ; c'est aussi la faculté de comprendre que chaque être est, de quelque façon, un leader en puissance.

Harry sourit à ses amis, comme de par hasard c'était encore lui qui héritait de la place de chef.

-Bien maintenant allez déjeuner et préparer vos affaires. Bonnes vacances jeunes gens.

Le groupe lui répondit avec chaleur, ce qui fit faire un demi sourire à la directrice adjointe quand ils passèrent la porte de sa classe.

-Alors que te voulait Dumbledore demanda Ginny à Harry dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir. C'était super long!

-Je vous raconterais tout cela au Terrier, Dumbledore ne veut pas que je vous en parle maintenant, il a peur aux oreilles indiscrètes, répondit-il tout bas, et au fait, continua t-il un peu plus fort, c'est quoi vos animaux?

Les quatre amis leur racontèrent en détail les animaux qui les symbolisaient ainsi que leur signification.

-Et Malefoy?

C'est Hermione qui répondit en n'omettant pas de souligner que ce petit insolent s'était permis de se vanter du super statut de Maître qu'il venait de « recevoir ».

-Et Neville?

-Le Porc-épic, répondit Alicia, détient plusieurs qualités spéciales, celle de la foi et de la confiance, c'est-à-dire l'innocence. Les piquants de Porc-épic sont utilisés rarement, uniquement lorsque sa confiance a été trahie.

-Ça symbolise bien Neville, déclara Harry en souriant.

-Même Neville à un meilleur animal que le mien, bougonna Ron.

-Je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas en rester là Ronald, lui répondit Hermione en souriant, mais je te rappelle qu'en première année tu as livré une merveilleuse partie d'échec, tu t'es sacrifié, tu as été la clé, et ton sacrifice nous a tous sauvés. N'est-ce pas Harry?

-Tout à fait, et pas qu'en première année d'ailleurs, et puis tu voulais être un guépard, une antilope ça court sacrément vite aussi!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Et Ron fut rasséréné, finalement l'antilope c'était peut-être bien plus cool que ce qu'il pensait.

-Et vous les filles, continua Harry, vous êtes contente?

-Moi oui, répondit Ginny, le chien me plaît.

Harry la regarda tendrement, le chien, comme Sirius, sont dernier parent. Sirius qui représentai ce qu'il avait perdu et Ginny qui, elle, était ce qu'il avait gagné. Oui le chien c'était parfait pour Ginny.

-Pour ma part, je suis perdue déclara Hermione, mais je dois trouver les réponses seule, je n'ai pas cet animal sans aucune raison.

Tout le monde opina, de toute façon l'idée d'Hermione était faite, personne ne pouvait la contredire.

-Et toi Alicia, demanda Harry.

-Et bien en tant que deuxième féline de ce groupe, dit-elle en riant, je suis plutôt contente même si à la base le lynx me faisait un peu peur, la signification autour du secret m'intrigue et ça me plaît.

Les cinq amis arrivèrent à la Grande Salle où ils rejoignirent Lisa qui avait fait le même exercice avec le professeur Flitwick,

-Je suis le Renard, qui illustre le camouflage, l'habileté à se fondre dans le milieu qui l'entoure et d'y devenir invisible. Il comprend aussi l'adaptabilité, l'astuce, la capacité d'observer, de s'intégrer ainsi que la rapidité dans la pensée et l'action. Plutôt pas mal hein? Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Bah la preuve tu es parfaitement intégrée avec nous, rigola Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Et toi Luna? demanda Alicia.

-Moi? Je suis le cygne, la Grâce. Il s'agit d'apprendre à parcourir tous les niveaux de conscience, à ne résister à aucun et à faire confiance. Cette grâce est celle de la vie, qui porte le chercheur vers la connaissance personnelle avec douceur. Répéta t-elle d'une voix lunaire.

Le repas se termina dans le calme et chacun se dirigea vers ses dortoir afin de préparer leur affaires pour les vacances.

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans la salle commune des préfets, elle vit Malefoy, assis dans un canapé, qui visiblement l'attendait puisqu'il se leva dès qu'il la vit.

-Granger, on dirait que la mission tombe à l'eau.

Hermione se figea.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Et bien avec l'animagus que je vais devenir, tu n'auras plus besoin de me protéger, déclara t-il avec suffisance.

-Oh Malefoy je t'en prie, arrête un peu de te vanter, ce n'est si extraordinaire que cela, et puis d'un part ce n'est pas sûr que tu arrives à te transformer et d'autre part le seul à pouvoir lever ma mission c'est Dumbledore. Répondit-elle moqueuse.

-Je vais avoir le temps de m'entraîner pendant ces deux longues semaines seul au château.

-Dumbledore t'avait prévenu, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez pour des raisons évidentes.

-Au fait tu ne boudes plus? demanda t-il

-Tu rigoles là? Renchérit t-elle avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus, à savoir, je-te-préviens-que-si-tu-dis-le-contraire-je-t'arrache-la-tête.

-Je te souhaites un joyeux noël Granger, lui dit-il avec un regard dénué de toutes moqueries avant de s'éloigner.

-Attend, elle le contourna pour lui faire face, à toi aussi Malefoy.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent et ils furent comme scellés. Pour une fois, Hermione n'éprouvait aucune gêne et la rougeur habituelle ne teinta pas ses joues, Drago n'avait pas envie de lancer une remarque acerbe dont il avait le secret. Ils avaient juste envie de mélanger les regards acier et chocolat qui se faisaient face, ils avaient juste envie de...

Dans un élan de passion, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leur lèvres s'agrippèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, plus rien n'existait, c'est comme si ils avaient attendus ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps. L'un et l'autre ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce baiser, de peur de briser cet instant. Pourtant, dans un sursaut de raison, Hermione se dégagea des bras de son ennemi et avec un regard à la fois affolé et empreint de douleur, elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Drago resta là complètement perdu pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait qu'une envie, entrer dans cette chambre par tout les moyens pour continuer de goûter les lèvres de la préfète. Mais avec un soupir triste, il se mit en mouvement pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.


	15. Aveux

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fichais Hermione? Le train va bientôt partir.

Rouge à cause de sa course, la lionne fusilla le rouquin du regard,

-J'étais entrain de faire un polynectar, ironisa t-elle

-Quelle idée!

Elle roula des yeux pendant que les autres pouffaient silencieusement,

-Je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer Ronald, ça arrive, pour une fois que c'est moi et pas toi!

-Hey! s'offusqua son ami, je suis toujours à l'heure même si je m'y prend tard pour faire les choses.

Cette remarque eue le mérite de détendre la Gryffondor? Pendant que ses amis reprenaient leur conversation, elle pensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris? Au delà du fait que c'était censé être la personne qu'elle détestait le plus sur Terre (à part Voldemort!), ce genre d' « initiative » lui ressemblait tellement peu. Elle avait juste eu envie, là comme ça. Mais elle avait vu, elle avait vu dans les yeux de Malefoy qu'il avait eu autant envie qu'elle, elle l'avait ressenti au plus profond de son être. C'était comme si ils avaient était attirés l'un à l'autre par elle ne savait quelle force. Elle secoua la tête, c'était complètement stupide, comme si elle et Malefoy...

-Ça va Hermione?

Hermione regarda son amie distraitement :

-Oui Alicia ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, je me demandais seulement si je n'avais rien oublié, étant donné que je suis partie rapidement, se justifia t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Hum, hum, c'est normal, lui répondit t-elle avec un regard soupçonneux.

-Tiens je me demandais, Malefoy est resté à Poudlard? Demanda Harry en se tournant vivement vers sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière essaya tant bien que mal de se contrôler, mais ne pu empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues, par Merlin, elle n'arriverait donc jamais à cacher ses émotions.

-Oui je crois, pourquoi cette question? Demanda t-elle en tentant de paraître détachée.

-Comme ça, répondit-il en la scrutant, pour savoir c'est tout, tu vas être enfin un peu tranquille n'est-ce pas?

-Oui j-j'imagine!

Hermione se sentit prise au piège, Harry savait, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il s'y était pris mais il savait. Elle bénit Ron qui entre deux Chocogrenouilles s'énerva une fois de plus sur la stupidité de Dumbledore à mettre un préfet de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dans les mêmes appartements pour une année entière. Il se fit réprimander par Ginny qui estimait que quelques soient ses décisions on ne pouvait pas dire que Dumbledore était stupide, « ça reviendrait à la même chose que de dire que tu n'es pas gourmand Ron! ».

Tout le monde ria à cette remarque, mais Hermione se figea dans son sourire, Harry la regardait dans les yeux, il semblait prendre conscience de quelque chose qui n'augurait rien de bon pour elle. Elle se tourna vers Alicia qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange, celle-ci baissa les yeux devant le regard de son amie. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de toute manière? Et par le caleçon de Merlin, que se passait-il entre elle et Malefoy pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil?

L'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le wagon se dissipa quelque peu avec l'arrivée de Lisa, Luna et Neville. La fin du trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de sa plaisanterie même Luna d'habitude si distante se joignit avec plaisir à l'euphorie générale, sans doute que son histoire avec Neville était un point d'ancrage dans la réalité. En tout cas, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, qui connaissait bien Neville étaient ravis de voir à quel point il avait mûri, plus sûr de lui, plus loquace, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon maladroit qui cherchait son crapaud dans chaque recoins du château.

Arrivés sur le quai de la gare King Cross, Neville et Luna embrassèrent le reste du groupe avant de rejoindre Xenophilus Lovegood, qui adressa des saluts de mains aux Weasley, à Harry et Hermione, ainsi qu'un signe de tête poli à Alicia et Lisa.

Le groupe rejoignit ensuite Mme Weasley, Lupin et Tonks, Kingsley, ainsi que...

-Papa! Maman! cria Alicia en courant vers ses parents pour les embrasser, quelle surprise!

-Bonjour chérie, répondit sa mère en l'enlaçant, tu peux remercier Mrs Weasley c'est grâce à elle si nous sommes là.

-Mais vous ne deviez pas passer Noël tout les deux?

-Comment as tu pu penser cela? Nous ne sommes pas des monstres tout de même! S'exclama son père en l'embrassant à son tour. Et puis nous nous serions bien moins amusés tout les deux, lança t-il dans un clin d'œil, Mr et Mrs Weasley sont des gens chaleureux, ça fait deux jours que nous sommes arrivés et nous avons rencontrés toute la famille, ainsi que celle par extension. Tu vas voir ce sont des personnes uniques.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire connaissance avec tes amis ainsi qu'avec Charlie, que tu dois connaître. Rajouta sa mère.

Alicia, sourit à ses parents, elle était très heureuse de les voir et surprise qu'ils se soient si bien intégrés dans la famille de Ron et Ginny. Mais bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, quand elle suivit ses amis pour dire bonjour à tout le monde, elle fut surprise de voir que chaque personne s'enlaçait même Hermione. Elle se doutait que tout le monde était adorable dans l'entourage de ses amis mais de savoir que ses parents s'y étaient si vite intégrés alors qu'elle débarquait...c'était perturbant.

Au moins, elle n'était pas dans la situation de Lisa qui ne savait plus où se mettre, enlacée par Mrs Weasley, félicitée par les autres, elle était un peu l'attraction de la journée, elle était mal à l'aise mais cachait les apparences pour Ron qui était visiblement heureux comme un pape. Tout comme Harry et Ginny qui pouvaient clamer haut et fort qu'ils s'aimaient. Bref ces retrouvailles furent pour le moins enjouées. Les vacances s'annonçaient extraordinaires!

-Bien allons y déclara Kingsley, il ne faut pas que nous trainions de trop en public.

Ils sortirent tous de la gare avec leurs bagages et allèrent dans une ruelle sombre pour transplaner. Chose que le père d'Alicia adorait littéralement. En fait son père s'émerveillait de tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec le monde magique.

-C'est dingue on dirait mon père dans le monde moldu, rigola Ginny donnant une bourrade à son amie.

-Oh d'accord, il doivent particulièrement bien s'entendre alors !

-J'imagine oui!

Arrivés au Terrier, Mrs Weasley ordonna à tout le monde d'aller ranger leurs affaires dans les chambres encore libres. En précisant que celles-ci n'étaient pas mixte. Hermione, Alicia, Lisa et Ginny allaient donc dormir toutes les quatre dans la chambre de cette dernière pendant que Ron et Harry dormiraient avec Fred et Georges, les parents d'Alicia dormant dans celle des jumeaux. Ginny fit ensuite visiter le reste de la maison aux deux filles, Alicia adora particulièrement la chambre de Charlie ce qui fit sourire ses deux amies. Elles rejoignirent ensuite les autres dans le salon où Fred, Georges et justement Charlie venaient d'arriver.

-Alors Charlie, Poudlard vu des profs c'est comment ? Demanda Fred

-Plutôt pas mal, je me suis rendu compte que McGo n'était pas si coincée que ça et que Rogue était bien tel que je me l'imaginais étant élève, répondit-il en souriant.

Alicia, Lisa et Ginny entrèrent à ce moment là. Ginny fonça littéralement sur ses frères pour les enlacer.

-Salut petite sœur! dirent-ils en chœur

-Ah que c'est bon de vous revoir vous deux!

-Alors il paraît que tu sors avec une célébrité maintenant demanda Fred, taquin.

Comme pour illustrer la remarque de son frère, Ginny se glissa dans les bras de son amoureux installé sur le canapé.

-Oh! Deux jeunes filles, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en faisant face à Alicia et Lisa.

-Le tout est de savoir...

-...laquelle a héritée de notre cher frère !

Ils inspectèrent les filles en fronçant les sourcils, dans l'hilarité générale, ils se concertèrent et désignèrent finalement Lisa, ce qui fit applaudir tout le monde à tout rompre.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a fait dire que c'était moi? Leur demanda t-elle après avoir rejoint son cher et tendre.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder Ron...

-...et Alicia regardait Charlie !

-Enfin pas de la même manière, compléta celui-ci en voyant qu'Alicia se mettait une fois de plus à rougir.

-C'est sûr ! Déclara Fred, de toute façon il est clair que c'est à notre tour de trouver une copine.

-Sans compter que nous sommes clairement les plus beaux de cette famille! Continua impérialement Georges.

Cette remarque fit rouler des yeux à tout le monde. Charlie déclara en riant :

-Hermione, Alicia, un petit conseil soyez vos gardes, les fauves sont de sortie !

Les deux jeunes filles rirent avec les autres mais échangèrent un regard sans équivoque, visiblement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'était intéressée par les jumeaux.

Après le dîner, tout le monde passa par la salle de bain à tour de rôle. Le groupe d'amis patientait dans le salon avec Charlie et les jumeaux. Alicia après avoir pris une bonne douche, s'était mise en tenue de nuit et lisait un livre qu'Hermione lui avait prêté dans le fauteuil près du feu. Dans sa bulle, elle n'entendait pas Ron et Harry qui se livraient un combat sans merci au jeu d'échec sorcier, ni les encouragements bruyants des jumeaux et de Ginny, et encore moins le regard scrutateur d'un certain Charlie.

Celui-ci observait la jeune femme intrigué, pour une fois qu'il pouvait la regarder sans qu'elle se mette à rougir. Elle avait d'un blanc nacré qui rappelait celui des nourrissons. Elle portait un short en coton qui dévoilait ses jambes, des jambes fines, magnifiques, sa position laissée dévoiler un tâche de naissance en forme de cœur au creux de son genoux droit. C'était craquant!

Se sentant observé, il détourna les yeux et croisa ceux de Ginny, il vit dans ce regard un air de malice qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il connaissait sa petite sœur, et ce regard voulait dire qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Charlie se leva, il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Sans surprise, Ginny le suivit.

-Ginny, j'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler là maintenant, dit-il en se retournant vers elle une fois dehors

-Ah oui? Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire, dissimulé aux yeux de Charlie par l'obscurité

-Si c'est pour que tu me dises que c'est ton amie, qu'elle a ton âge et que de fait je n'ai pas à la regarder comme ça, c'est pas la peine, je le sais déjà!

-Si tu permets, ça c'est ce que TU penses! Moi je n'ai pas d'avis particulier, je ne serais pas du tout objective si on me le demandait.

-Comment ça tu ne serais pas objective? Ginny, ce n'est pas la question, c'est du bon sens, Alicia a ton âge...

-Et alors? Où est le problème bon sang? Vous n'avez pas 20 ans d'écart non plus!

-Ginny, ne discute pas, je suis professeur et puis...

-Ce n'est pas obligé de se savoir, et puis quoi?

-Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, c'est dingue ça ! Dit-il en riant.

Elle répondit dans un clin d'œil :

-Élevée avec 6 frères, ça entraîne! Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, tu allais dire quoi?

-Et en plus elle perd pas le nord marmonna t-il pour lui même. Charlie ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Ginny, c'était sa petite sœur, et de surcroît, une des meilleures amies d'Alicia. Mais à quoi bon tentait de détourner la conversation, Ginny était butée et ne le lâcherait pas. Il passa devant elle pour rentrer et, sur le pas de la porte, souffla :

-Comment veux tu que je lui avoue une chose pareille?

Ginny fut touchée par la détresse qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son grand frère préféré. Alors il l'aimait tant que ça, elle qui n'avait pris cette histoire que partiellement au sérieux, elle tombé de haut. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Charlie se serait attaché aussi vite à une fille, et surtout en ne la voyant que très peu et avec tout les problèmes que pouvait engendrer cette relation. Cependant, elle voulait que Charlie avoue l'attirance qu'il avait pour son amie, il le fallait si il voulait s'apaiser et ne plus se sentir coupable.

-Mais quoi Charlie, que veux tu lui avouer? Lui demanda t-elle donc en le regardant dans les yeux.

Charlie pris sa sœur dans ses bras, pour lui montrer sa gratitude, car il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle avait compris. Il plongea donc son visage dans son cou et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille avant de s'enfuir rapidement vers la salle de bain à présent libre :

-Je l'aime, Ginny!

La jeune femme regarda son frère s'éloigner rapidement, elle se jura alors de tout faire pour réunir ces deux personnes qu'elle aimait tant. Car si il y a bien une chose que Ginny Weasley détestait : Que l'on gâche une histoire d'amour pour des broutilles! Ou pas d'ailleurs!


End file.
